


Home

by romanee



Series: Fools in a Way [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Body Worship, Cannibalism, Desperation, Dismemberment, Double Penetration, Eye Trauma, Fluff, Gore, Insecurity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Painplay, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Torture, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Character, Watersports, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: A vampire, cannibalistic human, and slightly saner human live together.This is just another day in the life of, and then some.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Yall I’m crying in the club;;; this has been in the works for months now and after about 3 or so months of not working on it at all I’m extremely happy to have it done ;;-;; there’s only so much editing I can take so, any and all mistakes/misspellings are mine.  
> Thank you to my lovely friend nova for loving this fic way back when it was only just a dumb sleepy morning sex/watersports fic it started as/was meant to be, and loving it even more now that it’s this mess of a fic and putting up w me being super neg almost constantly throughout writing this damn thing;;<3  
> -  
> If you want to skip out on gorey/cannibalism/mudery type stuff Skip starting from:  
> “Geoff damn near tore the bedroom door off its hinges. Letting it hang open as he sprinted toward the bathroom while his thoughts played like a broken tape recorder.” until you reach the big line break. or tread carefully through it, but up to you~ Also, could I have used an oc? Yes, but I had more fun writing it like this lul  
> -  
> In the 2nd half: if watersports isn’t your cup of tea, skip starting from: “Alfredo untangled themselves from Geoff’s limbs, yawning as they lifted their arms over their head, stretching.” until “They refused to make eye contact...” or tread carefully through it along with near the end! All in all, you do you and read what you can/want! ‘u’ I love you for even wanting to read this in the first place ;;3;;♡ .  
> and finally  
> minor tw mention of things I don’t think it was necessary for its own main tag because it shows up a little/once/arent terribly important imo/things just in case: hypnosis, daddy kink, needles, knife play, face fucking, slight nonlinear timeline?idrk just gonna put that down just in case, dismemberment tag is for an already dead body. And I’m pretty sure I covered everything. 
> 
> Enjoy!<3

“Oh,  _fuck_ _, Geoff_ _!_ Fuckfuckfuck _–_ ”  

Alfredo threw their head back against the wall, little whines mixing with their moans as they buried their fingers deeper into Geoff’s hair while he licked over their clit through their underwear. 

In all his years, he’d never had someone as openly demanding as Alfredo was in what they wanted. It was a forever welcomed shift from all the times he’d worried about being too rough with his significant others. But now, with Alfredo, he was pushing boundaries he didn’t realize humans could handle. Or Alfredo was a special case, but regardless, Geoff savored the slight burn of Alfredo’s nails scratching his scalp.  

He lucked out and somehow scored an amazing human who happened to be into some shit. Though Geoff wouldn’t confirm nor deny being the reason for specific things.    

Hell, he could fuck Alfredo on top of his car in a parking lot, suck them dry of almost all their blood, and Alfredo wouldn’t bat an eye at the fatigue. They’d be too busy drooling all over themselves. Pleading with Geoff to fuck them harder. 

He groaned in appreciation, pulling away from Alfredo to tear off their underwear and throwing the shredded fabric behind him. Hiking their right leg over his shoulder, he licked his lips. Their hips twitched forward, seeking out his mouth, but he held them in place, giving their hip a warning bite. Like this, he had better access to run his tongue over Alfredo’s cunt and eat them out to his heart's content.    

Looking up the length of Alfredo’s body he sucked on everything within reach. His eyes rolling back in pure bliss at the sight of Alfredo struggling to catch their breath as they rolled their hips into Geoff’s mouth.  

 _That’s right baby,_ _keep trying to_ _fuck my mouth._   

Geoff let his mouth fall slack for a while as Alfredo lost themselves trying to find their release using Geoff’s mouth. Nothing was more rewarding than letting his human use him. In the meantime, he basked in Alfredo’s scent hitting him full force rather than having it mixing with soaking wet fabric.   

Alfredo fumbled his name; it coming out in broken whimpering stutters as they tugged on his hair harder. Their leg over his shoulder flexing, trying to pull him closer with any means possible. Alfredo’s desperation fueled his need to make them  _scream_  his name. Make sure everyone in the bar they’d just left knew who Alfredo wanted. Who they went home with.  

Licking his way up Alfredo with vigor, Geoff pressed his tongue flat against their clit. Sucking and pressing the sharp points of his teeth into Alfredo’s oh so sensitive flesh. He grabbed under their ass and pulled them more into his teeth, countering the pain by pressing his tongue harder against them.   

His reward? Alfredo’s body shook, and their moaning turned into jumbled sobs pleading with Geoff to fuck them already. It was music to Geoff’s ears.     

Giving Alfredo’s clit one last messy suck, he kissed the inside of their thigh, loving how they trembled the further away he got from their groin. His kisses turning from soft to harsh as he sunk his teeth into Alfredo’s leg. Bite, drink, lick, and repeat until the whole of their thigh had his teeth branded on them. All the while, they gasped and bucked their hips; their hands attempting to shove his face back to their clit.  

Taking his time in licking the leaking wounds, Geoff smiled into their skin when a particularly pathetic whine left them.   

“I’m gonna need you to be louder. Can you do that for me, Fredo?”  

Alfredo ran their fingers through his hair in an almost tender manner, breathing hard but nodding quickly.  

“Yes, yes, yes, anything you want –  _all yours_. My body... yours.  _Please_  Geoff, I -”  

“I know, I know.” He kissed their knee then rested his forehead there. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you everything want and more.”  

 

His and Alfredo's grunts seemed to bounce off the walls around them. The air was thick with warmth and as mouthwatering as it was, for once in his life, Geoff wished he had denied Alfredo this pleasure until they were home.  

He wanted to fuck Alfredo into their bed properly. Shove their face into the bed sheets back home, deny them orgasm after orgasm till they cried for release. He’d switch from a steady, rough pace to an agonizingly slow pace until Alfredo was a babbling mess who couldn’t remember their own name.    

Alas, Geoff was a weak man when it came to Alfredo. What his human wanted, they got. Besides, nothing about tonight was about Geoff’s wants. 

Oh no.   

Alfredo's needs were tonight's reason for their venture outside their house. Alfredo had picked where they were going to go people watch, and whoever happened to stroll along would be coming home with them.    

The two of them fucking outside the bar? An added bonus for Geoff, and like any good gentleman. He aimed to please.  

Seconds before he was going to spread Alfredo’s cheeks – a visceral need to watch his cock sink into them – movement from the back door of the bar caught his attention. With ease, he slid his hands back up to Alfredo’s hips and squeezed; snapping his hips flush with their ass.  

Alfredo let out a surprised squeak, squeezing his cock perfectly _._  Geoff shivered in delight. Draped himself over them, chest to back, he groaned as his cock slipped deeper into them. Alfredo pushed back on him as much as they could, sighing in contentment as he stretched them open.   

When Alfredo started to squirm and whimper for Geoff to move, Geoff held them still; nibbling on the skin behind their ear.  

“We've got company.”  

The reaction was instant. Alfredo’s whole body shook and a desperate mantra of  _please, please, please_  spilled out of them.  

Geoff smiled into Alfredo’s neck when he heard their heart pounding with excitement; pumping their blood at a rapid pace. Alfredo wobbled as they balanced their weight against the wall with one hand while the other reached back and grabbed his left hand from their hip. Pulling it toward their mound.  

Getting the message, Geoff kissed along the side of their throat. Dragging his teeth down Alfredo’s throat while they went back to their previous position. Steadying themselves once more, Alfredo wasted no time in pushing back on his cock and humping onto his fingers.         

In their eagerness to move things along, Alfredo attempted to control the pace, but all Geoff had to do was pinch Alfredo’s clit between his fingers and rub hard for their hips to stutter. He snorted when their body seemed to have a meltdown on deciding on whether it wanted his hand or cock more.  

Prying himself off Alfredo’s warm body, he dragged his hands back to their hips; rubbing his thumbs into their skin when they wobbled, whispers of  _no, Geoff, please_  slipping out from having the stimulation on their clit gone.  

Geoff stood to his full height, his eyes taking in Alfredo’s body as it convulsed on his dick while he slid out of them halfway. Content with what he was seeing, Geoff decided it was time to acknowledge their guest. He looked back at where the person was lingering, and without taking his eyes off them Geoff gripped Alfredo’s ass, squeezing plump flesh, and spreading their cheeks as he thrust his hips forward.  

Moaning low in his throat as he buried his cock back into Alfredo’s inviting hole.  

Not missing abeat, he started a brutal pace. Turning Alfredo to putty in his hands while they hung their head between their arms; struggling to keep themselves from sliding to the ground with their ass in the air. Though Geoff wouldn’t mind if it happened, he’d much rather them have the comfort of their bed under them for that. 

Meanwhile, Geoff never took his eyes off the man. Lanky looking at first glance, but it would hardly matter. They’d play with him for a while, rock his world some before getting into the nitty-gritty of things back home. 

Geoff gave Alfredo’s ass a hard smack, grinning when they yelped and the man jumped at the same time. He staggered backward before catching his footing and took a step forward when he managed to tear his eyes away from Geoff’s cock fucking into Alfredo. His wide eyes met Geoff’s heavy lid stare. 

Geoff smirked.  

“Fuck Fredo, you're wonderful. Taking my cock like it was made for you. Like  _you_  were made for it.”   

Sliding a hand down between them, he traced Alfredo’s stretched hole while the other grabbed a fistful of their hair, yanking their head back. A silent demand for them to speak.  

“ _Yes_! Only your cock! Only  _you_  -”   

Their words got caught in their throat, replaced with light choking as Geoff silenced them with his fingers. Shushing them as he rubbed under their jaw. Slowing his thrusts, he dragged his eyes back to Alfredo’s direction, whispering.  

“I don’t think Ryan, or his cock, would appreciate being left out. Even if he won’t say it, you and I both know how much he loves making you scream his name.”  

They nodded dumbly, nibbling on his fingertips.  

Geoff gave them a quick kiss on the cheek, sliding his fingers out of Alfredo’s mouth. Ignoring their frustrated sigh, he beckoned their soon-to-be-food over.  

“Get over here, make yourself useful.”  

He wasn’t even halfway through his command and the man was scrambling over like he’d been blessed to see another person get railed outside. The reaction was stronger than Geoff intended, but hypnotizing someone was an easy thing to fuck up when in your right mind, let alone when he was balls deep in one of his partners.   

Regardless, Geoff smirked as the man fell to his knees beside him, awaiting his next command. Geoff traced the ridges of Alfredo’s spine, slowly pulling out till only the head was inside them.  

“Got a name stranger?”  

Not expecting an answer right away, Geoff pulled Alfredo back onto his cock; making them whine his name like a filthy prayer when he didn’t immediately start fucking them how they wanted.  

In turn, the man’s mouth hung open, snapping shut with an audible click of teeth, and he licked his lips at the sight of Geoff’s dick disappearing inside Alfredo. He fumbled his own name a few times before spitting it out.  

“ _Gavin_ , Gavin Free, Master.”  

 _Master? Shit, its been a long_ _while since I’ve heard that one._  

“Well, Mister Free,” he reached between the front of Alfredo’s thighs, rubbing their clit slow and hard, “be a good boy and put your mouth to good use. If you do good, maybe, just maybe, next I’ll allow you to have your cock squeezed tight right  _here_.”  

With a hard thrust, Geoff bounced Alfredo on his dick. A beautiful string of curses flowing out of them.  

And Free damn near crawled, hand and knees, to sit in front of Alfredo, getting to work without hesitation. 

By the sound of Alfredo’s gasp and moving their hands from the wall to Free’s shoulder and hair? Free was doing a good fucking job. He wouldn’t have to the keep hypnotizing the kid with how eager he was, all Geoff did was beckon him over, and ask his name.   

-

When Ryan’s phone started buzzing, he knew it was time for his peaceful night to come to an end. Lowering his book over his eyes, he counted back from ten to one then hoisted himself upright and traded his book out for his phone.   

As expected, every message was from Geoff:  

 **G:**  on our way home 

 **G:**  might want to set things up now kitchen wise 

 **G:**  idk how long fredo will wait once home 

 **G:**  seeing you will bring up their mood & back to earth 

 **G:**  should have enough to last the month 

 **G:** later ill spoil you rotten!  

Pushing himself off the couch, Ryan shoved his phone into his pocket and made his way into the kitchen, grabbing the freshly washed containers from the dishwasher. Along the way, he dug out his special knife set Geoff and Alfredo gifted him; once he had everything laid out he fished his phone out.   

Not giving the last message a second glance, Ryan thumbed over the screen.  

 **R:**  how many bodies? How far away are you guys? Sexy times no sexy times? 

 **R:**  hope you’re being a safe driver w all these texts.   

Positive he got the usual checklist out of the way, Ryan put his phone on the counter and got to work disinfecting every inch of the kitchen.  

 _Counter first, floor second then the knives as a precaution._  

Not even five minutes later, another string of messages set his phone off. 

 **G:**  one, easy shit, about an hour away still 

 **G:**  surprise incoming! 

 **G:**  how dare! Ofc, just because I cant die doesnt mean id put them in danger!  

 **G:**  ...please take that off your checklist 

Smiling, Ryan considered Geoff’s last message. He’d like to toss it, but it was something he couldn’t stop himself from worrying about. It was dumb, he was well aware it was a silly concern. Geoff would never let anything bad happen to Alfredo let alone be the reason why they got hurt.   

While he trusted Geoff with his life, his and Alfredo’s portion of the relationship still felt new and delicate even after two years. Even after countless nights like this one.  

Shaking his head, Ryan laughed at himself.  

 _Still a vanilla fuck with them too._  

His dynamic with Geoff was on a different level compared to his with Alfredo. And Geoff and Alfredo together? God, Ryan found everything about them fascinating, not a day went by where Ryan looked at them and didn’t think:  _Why me? Of all the people they could’ve chosen... why me?_  

Now, the three the three of them together? You got one hell of an organized mess and Ryan wouldn't have it any other way. Except for a few tiny tweaks which were things he needed to work though. Long lasting relationships weren't something he was used to, and overnight three years ago, he somehow ended up with one person loving on him while the other started cuddling him more.  

Once he and Geoff made things official, Alfredo wasted no time in spending time with him and planning little dates because, and he quotes:  

“Having you around is hella nice, but I didn’t want to intrude on your time with Geoff. It's not like we didn’t talk about things when Geoff decided he like-liked you. You deserved to get to know him right, and now, it's our turn to get to know each other. I've got a lot of love to give and I’m willing to do a lot to make things work. We each deserve special alone time with one another along with nice group dates.”  

It was the single most thoughtful thing anyone had told him heading into a relationship. Was it a lot a lot to take in? Absolutely, but Ryan was happy. Happier than he thought he could ever be.    

Pulling his phone closer, Ryan tapped the screen, nervous to swipe through whatever it was Geoff sent. 

He felt his face warming, his cheeks, without a doubt, pink and quickly on their way to turning red. He couldn’t help it,  _didn’t want to_ , when Alfredo looked blissed-the-fuck-out. Ryan could only imagine how relentless Geoff had been with teasing them with the promise of sucking them dry. It wasn’t something Ryan personally wanted to partake in, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy taking care of Alfredo when they were on cloud nine from blood loss with Geoff pass out beside him from how full he was.  

Though the difference between blood loss Alfredo, and fucked-out-of-their-mind Alfredo was thin, Ryan, prouder than he should be, could tell them apart. In the beginning of the three of them sleeping together, Ryan spent a lot of time watching them before joining in and saw so many lovely faces Alfredo could make. Sleeping with Geoff was one thing in and of itself, having Alfredo wanting to watch Geoff fuck him might’ve thrown Ryan off at first, but he wouldn’t deny being excited. Which was beside the point.    

Sexting wasn’t new for Geoff and him, but with Alfredo, Ryan didn’t know how to bring it up. Like with a lot of things, Alfredo gave him free roam to do what he wanted, encouraged him to ask them to do stuff for him. Yet, time and time again Ryan let them start new things, too embarrassed himself to ask them for more than what they already gave him.    

Supplied with these pictures, courtesy of Geoff, Ryan knew he’d have to start making this a thing with Alfredo. They looked like they were having a time. Ryan covered his mouth with his hand.  

_Gorgeous._

The few photos Geoff sent his way were a mix of Alfredo’s face, full body shots including the man they were bringing home, and blurry attempted close-ups on Alfredo’s ass. Ryan shifted, feeling himself getting hard. Before he could save the images, a video popped up and he banged his knee on the cupboards, not minding the pain and gnawed on his lip. With a shaky hand, Ryan tapped on the video and choked on his spit; juggling his phone as he tried to turn the volume down.  

Alfredo’s hand wrapped around the man under them, stroking him slow as they rolled a condom on him, humming to themselves while they positioning themselves to ride him. The guy’s voice cracked as he looked up at Alfredo like they were a gift –  _they were_  – and the poor guy was gasping and clutching at Alfredo like they were the single most important thing on the planet.  

Groaning, Ryan turned the volume up, covering his mouth with both hands at the sounds. Agreeing with the voice in the back of his mind saying:  

 _Thank god you never had a problem with shit like this._  

The two of them eased him into this kind of stuff once he and Alfredo were official, and it was a little worrisome with how quickly it grew on him.   

Choked panting, moaning, and other filthy sounds poured out of the phone's speakers. 

“Love please, slow down – shit,  _shit_ , you’re gorgeous, but –  _ah_ –” The man whined deep in his throat as he seemed to have come. Alfredo lifted themselves up enough for the dick in them to slide out and sat back on the man’s thighs. They pulled the condom off him and dumped his own come onto his stomach.     

Behind the camera, Ryan heard Geoff snickering and cooing at Alfredo. Alfredo, on the other hand, was a panting, shaking mess, but most certainly not slowing things down. They eased themselves down, biting all the skin they could reach; jerking off the spent cock to get the man to whine more.  

“Mm, think you can come for me again, Gavin?” 

Filthier whimpers filled the quiet kitchen and Ryan hurried to unbutton his pants; squeezing himself hard through his underwear. His tasks of preparing for tonight abandoned, for the time being, he scrambled into their bedroom, tripping over his own feet along the way. He spent the next twenty minutes getting into a comfortable position to film himself jerking off, and then some.   

 

He laid in bed, warm all over with an arm over his face while he waited for the pleasant humming in his ears to fade. Once he could feel his legs again, he pulled his pants back on, not bothering with his underwear, and sent his video off to Geoff; saving both videos for good measures.           

 _F_ _redo always somehow manage_ _s_ _to make car sex look appealing._   

Ryan pouted at the thought of squishing himself in a cramped car.  _For Geoff and Fredo? Worth it._   

 **R:**  hurry home, gonna finish cleaning things up 

 **R:**  oh... and don’t forget to show the video to fredo later  

As he tapped the send key, he wanted to throw his phone across the room. It’d be the first time he allowed Geoff to show Alfredo a video of him.  

 **G** **:**!!!! 

 **G:** got it!  

G: gonna give you a blowjob of a lifetime!   

 **G:**  <3 <3 <3 <3  

 

After getting himself back together and in the kitchen, Ryan scrubbed his hands raw before handling anything. Pushing the containers out of sight, he got to work sharpening all his knives. He’d tested the blade, rinsed it, rubbed the metal dry, and finally placing it carefully on a towel. Repeating the process, he handled the blades with care and affection.  

Having settled on his choice picks, before the video fiasco, Ryan gave his cleaver, butcher knife, boning knife, and gyuto knife extra attention. Washing and sharpening the edges till the towels he was drying them with had slices in them.   

Lost in the familiar movements, a sudden loud bang against the front door startled Ryan. He stopped what he was doing and listened as the handle twisted around a few times.  

_Plenty of time._

Ryan hurried to his feet and opened one of the drawers closest to him. The knives he wouldn’t be using got shoved into a drawer filled with piles of dish rags, the four he’d be using he handled with extreme care, wrapping them in their respective towels; carrying them over two at a time to a part of the counter blocked by the fridge.     

A chorus of giggling from outside got louder and Ryan shook his head as he wiped his hands on his jeans, looking around one last time before running to grab his book then hurried back to sit in the kitchen. He opened it to a random page, in time with, either Geoff or Alfredo fiddling with the lock. 

 _Three, two, one..._  

Alfredo stumbled through the door first, catching themselves with the wall closest to them. When they spotted him, they all but ran toward him. 

They dodged everything in their way with their arms open wide; Ryan hopped up off of his seat and dropped his book, happy to accept Alfredo’s hug. Scooping them up, they wrapped themselves around him, nosing at his neck; switching between kissing and nibbling his throat. Making pleased noises, Alfredo mouthed words on his skin that felt a lot like, ‘My Ry.’     

Ryan rubbed his cheek against Alfredo’s head, hugging them tight around the waist. He nudging them back some so he could give them a proper, slow kiss; hoping to bring them down from their high with gentle touches. Soft lips parted and a tongue swiped over his bottom lip, without a second thought, Ryan allowed Alfredo to control the kiss. Their arms wrapping around his neck, fingers tugging on the ends of his hair. When they separated, Alfredo massaged the back of Ryan’s neck.  

“You gonna join us?”  

Ryan shook his head. “Nah.”  

He pulled one of their arm’s away from his neck and brought it to his lips, kissing over each knuckle. “You two have your fun.” He leaned in and gave Alfredo a light peck, “I’m going to wait here with my book. When you need me come get me, and if you still have a lot of pent-up energy you can do whatever you want with me. How does that sound?”  

Ryan wanted to hide away in their neck, but Alfredo kept a firm grip on his hair. Their eyes, still dilated, widened in what Ryan hoped was happiness. 

Alfredo’s hands moved to his cheeks, rubbing his cheekbones as they pulled him in for a kiss.  

“Sounds like a plan, baby girl.”  

They let him go, about to head toward Geoff and their guest when they stopped and turned around. Wrapping their arms around his neck again they whispered in his ear.  

“So, sexting is a go, right? Cause I need more of it. With you specifically after what you sent Geoff.”  

Blushing, Ryan flubbed a string of words, croaking out a soft _yes, god yes,_ _it's a thing_.    

They hugged him closer to them, kissed the corner of his mouth then hurried back to Geoff and the –  _Gavin_ , who was now pinned to the wall. From here Ryan could see he was breathing heavy while Geoff bit up his neck, grinding him on his thigh.   

Alfredo wrapped his arms around Geoff’s waist, kissing his shoulder. They pulled his head up by his hair. 

“Off! Let him clean up first at least, he’s still a mess from earlier.”         

Watching everything play out, Ryan’s smile refused to leave as he resituated himself with his book. Willing his blush away, he played with the corners of the pages, pretending he wasn’t interested in what was happening with the others.   

Geoff and Alfredo had the poor kid squished between them, their feet shuffling on the tiled floor, but rather than going straight for the bedroom they stopped across from him, and Ryan frowned. Waiting for one of his boys to say something. 

Instead, someone, who most certainly wasn’t Geoff or Alfredo, cleared their throat. Ryan held the pages open with his thumb, cheek resting against his knuckles, a brow raised. He took a second to look over the man –  _Gavin’s_ – features. Alfredo and Geoff brought home a looker for sure. Too bad he was going to end up chopped into pieces packaged away in the freezer.    

“Yes?”  

Geoff and Alfredo looked between himself and Gavin, curious. 

A moment of fidgeting and looking anywhere but Ryan’s face, he finally looked Ryan in the eyes.  

“I - um, it’s a pleasure.” His voiced wavering causing a blush to bloom across his cheeks. He cleared his throat again, holding his hand out. “Gavin.”  

Now, Ryan knew better than to laugh in someone's face, really, he did, but it was hard not to. His frown turned into a twitchy smile as he took Gavin’s hand. Squeezing it hard enough for Gavin to wince.   

“Ryan. Now go, my boys are tired of waiting.” 

Gavin looked like he wanted to say something else, but Geoff and Alfredo were dragging him away.  

Geoff pinched Gavin’s cheek, pulling him in closer, but speaking loud enough for Ryan to hear.   

“Come now, I thought you wanted Fredy to fuck you?”  

Ryan couldn’t see if his blushed spread, but if Gavin’s stuttering and squeaky, ‘Please, I’ll be good, Master!’ then he was beat-fucking-red. He leaned into Geoff, and Ryan had to wonder what it felt like to be under Geoff’s control in such a way.   

He held back a snort, staring at their backs as they went. 

 _Shame they met him tonight. Any other night and you might've actually walked out of here alive. Hell, might’ve been a fun plaything for Fredo from time to time. Oh well._  

- 

“Are you sure he’s alright with this? He seemed kind of... not. Happy?”  

Alfredo spun around, smiling their best charming smile, and cupped Gavin’s face. Pulling him in for an open mouth kiss, they looped their arms around his neck. Gavin nibbled on their lip while his hands wandered over every inch of Alfredo. 

 _Acting like you know Ryan, please._  

On the opposite side of the bed, Alfredo heard Geoff sitting on the bed. They peeked one eye open to see him watching the two of them with a lazy smile. Alfredo smiled into Gavin’s mouth, giving his bottom lip a hard bite, rubbing their nose against Gavin’s.  

“He’s very interested and very okay with this. If he wasn’t. We never would’ve even bothered with you. Now, let's get you out of these and into the shower, yeah?”  

As they undressed Gavin, they eyed him up, licking their lips while urging him into the bathroom to stop themselves from lunging at him. They closed the door and waited until they heard water running, sighing.   

“You have some fun first, I’m gonna talk to Ryan for a bit.”  

Turning around, they put all their weight on the door, their feet slowly slipping forward. Neither they nor Geoff moved; both much too busy checking the other out. When Geoff patted his lap, Alfredo laughed and walked over until they were standing between Geoff’s legs.  

Geoff trailed his hands up and down their thighs in time with them running their hands along his shoulders, up his face, and into his hair.  

“Undress me first?”  

Geoff nodded, smiling up at them with so much love, Alfredo thought their heart was going to explode.  

“Sure thing.”  

For as rough as Geoff was, he was a softy deep down. No one other than themselves and Ryan was lucky enough to see Geoff like this. At least, in this day and age, but something told Alfredo, they and Ryan were special. Knowing Geoff Ramsey was one of many blessings for Alfredo. If they never met him, they’d still be working at sex clubs, selling their body for anyone for even the smallest amount of cash, and they would’ve never met Ryan.  

It was scary to think about what their life would’ve been if it weren’t for Geoff happening by them when he did, they’d been at their lowest point. Alfredo didn’t even want to think of a world without Geoff.   

As Geoff’s hands worked slow in helping them pull their shirt over their head, Alfredo had a thought they always had when they were together like this.  _Only death will keep us apart._ _You and Ryan are stuck with me. You’re stuck with Ryan and me until death takes us._     

Geoff traced the skin under their sports bra, his hands working their way down to the waistband of Alfredo’s pants, kissing their stomach with teasing bites here and there. His fingers played with the fabric before going for the button and fly. 

“You’re thinking too much.”  

“Maybe so.”    

He leaned in as he tugged Alfredo closer, kissing across their stomach and chest over their sports bra. Earlier Geoff was looking at them with a heated stare; his touch scorching hot as he fucked them. Now? Nothing was rushed. Geoff’s touch was soft as silk and full of nothing but adoration.   

Despite everything Alfredo does on a daily, things like this made them blush from embarrassment, the sweet attention almost being too much.  

Geoff mouthed ‘love you’ into their skin, working their pants off slow so he could leave soft kisses everywhere his mouth touched. “Love you so much.”  

Alfredo kissed the top of Geoff’s head, using his shoulder for balance as they kicked their feet out of their pants. Swinging their left leg over Geoff’s right thigh, they made themselves comfortable. Geoff’s arms moved to their waist and held them still while Alfredo draped their arms over Geoff’s shoulders. 

“I love you and Ry so fucking much.”  

Geoff pulled them forward, a shiver running down Alfredo’s spine at the feeling of Geoff’s jeans against their cunt. The kiss was soft, more a press of lips than anything else, and Alfredo hummed into it. They leaned back and Geoff followed after them which made them laugh. Alfredo held him back by his hair, their lips brushing against Geoff’s with every word.  

“We love you too. More than you can imagine.”  

Alfredo wrapped their legs around Geoff’s hips, and he tightened his hold on their waist. They held onto each other for what seemed like dear life while stealing more kisses for another few seconds before Geoff patted their butt.  

“Alright, as much as I love your legs warped around me, you go take care of Free, I owe Rye-bread some loving.”  

Alfredo stretching while Geoff still had their back supported then shimmied out of their sports bra. “Give him some extra kisses for me.”  

With Geoff’s help, they untangled themselves from him and turned away. For the heck of it, they gave a little swing of their hips as they pushed the bathroom door open. Happy with Geoff’s frustrated huff.   

- 

Having abandoned his book, the instant he heard the bedroom door close, Ryan went back to prepping. Dragging everything back out, he inspected his knives once more. As he placed them back on the counter, he felt eyes following him. He looked at Geoff, raising a brow. Not giving him a second glance, Ryan carried on with getting ready.  

Ryan opened the pantry and pulled out a few tarps he had stashed away on the top shelf.  

 _Got the tarps, knives, plenty of towels, and..._   

He looked around the kitchen frowning.  

A plastic slap hit the counter, and Geoff looked proud of himself.  

“Think you’re missing these. Not sure if you’ll get anything though, I plan on eating well tonight since Fredo tends to make a mess.” 

Ryan mumbled his thanks, not wanting the other to see his pleased smile, and went to put them out of the way for the time being. When Ryan turned around, Geoff crowded him into the closest corner. His arms around Ryan’s waist in an instant and his chin digging into Ryan’s shoulder. Chest to back.  

“Geoff.”  

“When we’re done, I’ll clean the shower while you have Fredo.” Ryan felt his smirk against his neck. “Or should I say, while Fredo has you. Okay?”  

“Perfect, I was going to make you do that anyway.” Ryan turned his head around enough to kiss Geoff’s cheek. “I presume you showed Fredo what I sent you. Thanks... for being a buffer. They brought it up before going back to you. Also, what the fuck was that? Master?”   

Ryan squinted when Geoff giggled, kissing the junction of his shoulder and neck.  

“Anything for you, great first video for them by the way. They looked at it while Free was passed out and offered to give me road head. Then they asked if I think you’d be into that so. You two got a lot to talk about!”  

Ryan’s chest hurt from how fast his heart was beating, “Wonderful.”  

“Oh, and I don’t know. It must be a thing he’s into because I didn’t tell him to call me that. Free did that on his own accord. But -”  

“Here we go.”  

“ _But!_  Now that  _you_ brought it up. I'd like to request. Can it be a thing between us? The collective us.” 

Even though Ryan knew it was coming, he still couldn’t believe the words coming out of Geoff’s mouth. Well, he could and it wasn't anything new he brought up,  _but still._    

“No. No way is ‘Master’ becoming a thing.” He nudged Geoff off of him, grabbing and pointing his butcher’s knife at him. “On special occasions, maybe, if I’m really fucking out of it. But never in a million years will it be a casual thing in this house! Didn’t people call you that back-in-the-day? Why are you trying to make it a sex thing?!” 

Like the big baby that he was, Geoff whined and cuddled closer to him, shouldering the knife away from his direction as he went nosing at Ryan’s hair.  

“Ryannnn! It's not the same!” 

Ryan had to hold back from laughing.  

“No! You pushing your daddy kink agenda on us ruined any chances you could’ve had at having us –  _me_ , call you anything other than Geoff in bed!” Despite his ‘this is final’ tone, Ryan wrapped Geoff up in a hug; knife safely pointed away.       

“But Fredo-”  

Ryan bit the side of Geoff’s throat, cutting him off. “But Fredo nothing! When they’re loopy from blood loss and good sex, they’ll say –  _do_ _anything_  if it's for you!” 

He was sure Geoff was pouting now.  

“You let them call you, boss, baby girl, and all kinds of other cute names.” 

“Term of endearments are Fredo’s specialty, and they’ve never tried to make it a sexual thing. Besides, they call you those too, not just me.”  

Geoff’s hands traveled down his sides until they rested on his ass, “Meanie.” He went for Ryan’s throat, the points of his teeth digging into Ryan’s skin, but Ryan stopped them from puncturing through. His free hand twisting in Geoff’s hair, pulling him back. Geoff’s attempt to make himself look threatening included snapping his teeth together, but his eyes crinkled with his smile, killing off any “killer vibes” he was going for.  

 _I love him._   

Ryan set the knife down, hand now cupping Geoff’s cheek and pinching it before running his fingers in Geoff’s hair, smoothing it down. He lifted Geoff’s face, so they were eye to eye when Geoff tried to hide in his neck again.  

“Someone’s gotta keep you two in line.” He gave Geoff’s a quick kiss, holding him back again when he tried for another. “Someone’s gotta slow things down and make sure you feel human when you need it. That Fredo feels normal and special.” Ryan let go of Geoff’s face, switching to tug on the front of Geoff’s shirt.  

 _“I’ve_ got to make sure you two know you’re...” Ryan trailed off, breaking eye contact for long enough for Geoff to sigh into kissing his forehead, “taken care of.”  

 _You know you love them, idiot. He and Fredo have_ _proven time after time you mean the world to them. Saying ‘I love you’ every chance they get. Just. Say it back. They aren't going to leave me..._

Geoff squeezed his ass, his hands trailing up to Ryan’s hips as he nodded. Geoff pulled them closer together to the point where they might as well be breathing into each other's mouths. 

“Even if it means I have to be a meanie sometimes,” Ryan whispered.    

They met in an open mouth kiss, eager to taste one another after having no contact since waking up. Ryan, happy to push his less than pleasant thoughts away, laughed into the kiss when Geoff groaned and mumbled words of love against his lips. It’d be easy to say, but Ryan felt sick dwelling on his shortcoming in a moment where he should be enjoying himself.  

As he’s done from more than two years with Geoff, Ryan continued letting Geoff declare his love for him verbally while he thought it.  

Separating to catch his breath, Ryan rested his forehead on Geoff’s shoulder, switching between sucking and kissing Geoff’s neck while Geoff worked the front of his pants open.  

“You know, you really got Fredo flustered with the video you sent me.” Geoff swallowed, “Fucking hell, you looked delicious as fuck, and they couldn’t stop talking about how much they wished they were there with you.”  

Ryan whined when Geoff thumbed the head, teasing him without mercy.  

“Damn it, if it was just us three I'd fuck you right now.”  

Brain short-circuiting when Geoff started giving the rest of his dick attention, Ryan shifted his leg for Geoff to grab. Shuddering at how easy it was for Geoff to lift him up onto the counter. Ryan’s mouth fell open, ‘I love you’ on the tip of his tongue when a too loud crash echoed through the house coming from the bedroom.  

_“Shit.”_

Ryan hung his head back, eyes closed with his hips twitching when Geoff tucked him back into his pants. He rolled his neck side to side until he felt it crack. “Fredo needs you. I can wait.”  

Geoff nodded, “I’ll make it up to you, always do.”   

A slow kiss later and Geoff was gone. Ryan held himself together until he was sure he was alone. When he hopped off the counter, he slid to the floor, his legs feeling like jelly from a simple half-assed handjob, pushing his pants down to his thighs he wrapped a hand around the base of his dick. Squeezing, he stopped himself from fucking into his own hand.  

A whimper caught in the back of his throat.  

 _Wait. Wait_ _a little bit longer._         

- 

Geoff damn near tore the bedroom door off its hinges. Letting it hang open as he sprinted toward the bathroom while his thoughts played like a broken tape recorder. 

 _You fucked up_ _. Fredo isn't like you. They're still a squishy human._  

 _If they get hurt it's_ your  _fault, you're the one who left them along with a stranger_ _who could hurt them._  

 _Ryan will never forgive you if some fuck hurt them._  

 _I'll never forgive myself._  

Time seemed to slow as he berated himself. Until –  

Nothing.  

Geoff opened the bathroom door with a swift kick, and any frantic thoughts of Alfredo hurt, Ryan upset with him. All of it was gone.  

Seeing the showers glass door smashed made Geoff's eye twitch. Shards of glass were all over the floor, but he focused back on the two pairs of eyes staring back at him.  

Eyes half-lidded, their mouth open enough for their tongue to peek out, and licking specks of blood off their lips. Alfredo, Fredo, his human. The first human in a long time to have Geoff thinking about marriage again.  

 _Beautiful, divine._    

Under them sat Free, Gavin Free. The poor unsuspecting boy who fell under bad graces the second he decided to leave through the back of the bar, was now realizing something terrible was going to happen to him. Eyes blow wide, dilated from fear.   

Geoff’s composure came back to him. He shoved his hands in his pockets, scoffing.  _Hypnosis wore off the moment I let him go_ _not too long ago_ _. I wonder how long it took him to realize Fredo wasn’t your everyday way-too-into-biting-sorts._  

Gavin was on his stomach, his arms twisted behind him, pinned to his own body in Alfredo’s grasp. Alfredo sat on his lower back, their free hand in Gavin’s hair holding his head in place; exposing the side of Gavin’s throat like Geoff had taught them when prey was feisty. 

Staring at them, Geoff figured Gavin had been the one to slam the glass door open, trying to shake Alfredo off of him after the first real bite they took of him. When he first came in, Gavin stopped all his squirming, and in turn, Alfredo stilled as well. Except when they saw it was Geoff smashing his way into the bathroom, they went back to giving Gavin their undivided attention. Pressing his face into the bathroom floor, waiting for him to make a move first.  

“Geoff hel –” 

Gavin’s mouth hung open, the word help fizzling out of existence. His eye filling with tears at an astounding rate.   

A high-pitched screech came out in waves as Gavin’s once frozen body arched, and all at once all hell broke loose as he choked on scream after scream. His hands tearing out of Alfredo’s one-handed grip, clawing at his own face alongside Alfredo’s hand now covered in blood. Eye chunks, and fluids pouring out of the socket down Alfredo’s arm.  

Gavin’s frantic struggling all for naught.  

Gavin clawed at Alfredo’s arm, sobbing gibberish as he pulled on Alfredo’s wrist, it causing him more pain when Alfredo hooked their fingers deeper into Gavin’s skull. Alfredo gripped Gavin’s hand, prying it off their arm. Alfredo tightened their grip around Gavin’s wrist and twisted. A loud snap followed by a wet slap as Alfredo dropped Gavin’s hand. Sending Gavin into another spasmodic fit.  

Prior, Geoff had watched Alfredo’s hand in Gavin hair drag down to his face, tracing skin. Their fingers dancing over Gavin’s face as they inched closer and closer to one of Gavin’s eyes. And Geoff? Oh, he stayed put. He was happy to watch the events unfold before him. He’d step in if need be, but for now, he’d let Alfredo do their thing. Because for a human, they were strong.  

Alfredo used their whole-body to deal with Gavin. Since they were on his back, they pushed all their weight into Gavin’s shoulders, pinning him to the ground. Two fingers deep in eye fluids held Gavin’s head up while Alfredo ate chunks of skin from the back of Gavin’s shoulders, arms, and tiny bits from his face with the utmost care.  

Blood smeared on skin and dripped onto tile mixing with water, but Alfredo paid it no mind, their attention on the meaty flesh ripping between their teeth.  

Sobbing whimpers fluctuated between loud wheezing gasps and dry heaving. Gavin looked as though he was going into a state of shock from the pain inflicted on his body. His one good eye had a near constant stream of tears running down his face.  

In a much more chipper mood, Alfredo hummed a tune deep in their throat. As Gavin’s body started twitching, they brushed their free hand through Gavin’s hair, shushing him while alternating between kissing and eating him.  

Wiping his hands free of sweat, Geoff started toward the shower. Kicking glass out of his, he side-stepped Alfredo and Gavin to turn off the shower. Motioning for Alfredo let him pick Gavin up, Geoff took Alfredo’s messy hand and eased it out of Gavin’s eye. A pitiful wheeze was all Gavin managed after screaming as much as he did. A squish of mushy eye stuck to Alfredo’s fingers and they squished it between their thumb, pointer, and middle fingers.  

Separating them, he lifted Gavin up from under his arms, dragging him back into the shower. Blood smeared on his clothing along the way, but he didn’t mind. Settling in one of the corners, Geoff sat Gavin between his legs and Alfredo kneeled in front of Gavin.    

Geoff brushed Gavin’s hair back while Alfredo kissed him, Alfredo’s hands clenched onto Geoff’s pants leg, balancing themselves as he lifted their hand to his lips, popping their messy fingers into his mouth. His tongue licking over and under their nails, cleaning Alfredo’s hand with long sucks until blood and chunks no longer stained their skin. 

Despite having Gavin between them, Alfredo didn’t let that stop them from capturing Geoff’s lips in a bloody kiss, panting into his mouth their hand palmed his clothed cock.        

- 

Ryan wasn’t sure how long he sat there, but the howls of pain, bodies bumping into things knocking them over, and bursts of shouts or growls lasted for longer than expected. People usually gave up at this point, losing hope once they realize Geoff wasn’t there to help them. 

This Gavin Free kid wasn’t making things easy for his boys from the sound of it. After Geoff left him, things were loud for a bit then died down, but picked up again not too long ago. Ryan was sure he heard his name from a high pitch moan mixed in with choked sobs shouting for help. Soon enough though, those screams turned into muddled painfilled whimpers.  

Ryan could picture Geoff carding his fingers through Alfredo’s hair, praising them. When he closed his eyes, he could see – like it was burned into his eyelids – Alfredo alternating from small bites to bites as large as their mouth could open. Their teeth tearing into flesh like it was a well-cooked steak.  

Their mouth would latch onto open wounds, and as if they were dying of dehydration, Alfredo would suck down tangy coppery blood till their belly was full of fleshy chunks. Anything they left behind, Geoff would lick up, waiting for wounds to close some while Alfredo went back to eating a different body part. It made things a challenge for Ryan when the body got to him, and he had to hack it up further, but if anything, it was a therapeutic challenge.  

A familiar throaty moan sent a full body shiver though Ryan. Pulling himself together from the fantasy-esque thoughts, Ryan pinched the bridge of his nose then reached up and used the counter to help himself up. He didn’t even remember melting to the floor a second time. His legs shook from the added weight of his body using them. Finding his footing, he gasped when his, ever-present, boner rub against the material of his pants. He palmed himself through his jeans, hunching over the counter.  

 _Should’ve jerked off. But..._   

But he enjoyed this too much. It hurt in the best of ways.   

Ryan adjusted himself to the best of his abilities without underwear and took a few breaths, and got to work.  

Unlike when he started, Ryan now handled his tools with a lot less care. All four of his knives he fumbled, almost slicing his fingers clean off, and the containers could’ve cracked with the force at which he was slamming them onto the counter. Not even plastic was safe.    

 _Fucking hell..._  

Ryan dragged his hands down his face, slapping his cheeks in an attempt to clear his head.  

 _Come on Haywood. Don’t let a hard-on and the prospect of Fredo coming in here to suck you off render you useless._  

Cheeks warm, Ryan ran his hand into his hair, messing it up further, and tried to balance his get-things-done-be-a-good-boyfriend-damn-it thoughts, and Fredo-getting-fucked-by-Geoff-with-a-corpse-shoved-out-of-the-way-soon-to-be-sucking-me-off-how-every-they-want thoughts.     

 

Once he had everything laid out, Ryan got his special apron out, his anniversary gift from Alfredo last year with an assortment of organs decorating it, and tied it around his waist. Adjusting a corner of the tarp on the floor again when he stumbled over it.    

When he bent down he noticed a figure making their way into the room, not quite entering the kitchen. Righting himself, Ryan smiled.  

“Full?” 

Alfredo nodded, not breaking eye contact as they licked their fingers clean.  

“Is Geoff gonna bring it in, or?”  

Alfredo shrugged. “Didn’t say.”  

 _Right_.  

“Okay, well at least put some underwear and shirt on. Come on.”  

He grabbed Alfredo’s hand, interlacing their fingers together, not minding the feeling of blood sticking to him he swung their hands between their bodies. Ryan kept his eyes front and center, fighting with himself from staring at Alfredo’s naked body. Even though he was allowed to, he gave them some privacy.  

In the room, Ryan grabbed their face and held their chin, licking off a speck of blood smeared on their cheek that’d been bothering him. Not  _bothering_ him, but it made him antsy.  

 _Jesus Christ._  

They laughed, leaning into his touch before nudging him toward the bathroom while they went to their drawers.  

Ryan watched Alfredo tug one of his shirts on then peeked into the bathroom.   

“Geoff, oh -” Ryan snorted, crossing his arms over his chest, smirking at Geoff in nothing but his boxers with hearts all over them; a gift from Alfredo from before he was around. “Having fun?” 

Without turning around, Geoff flipped him off and continued scrubbing dried blood off his arms.  

“Always do. I’m just pissed all this is going to waist, but were both full.” He looked over his shoulder, eyeing the body. “You mind taking it? I want to get this messed cleaned asap. Oh, and there’s not a lot, but enough blood is leftover for at least 2 bags. Maybe.”  

Pushing off the wall, Ryan walked into the bathroom, maneuvering around glass and blood so he didn’t mess up his feet. Lifting the body bridal style, he made a dumb kissy face when he turned around and saw Geoff tapping his cheek, raising a brow in question. 

“You’ll get all the kisses you want when this mess is taken care of.”  

“Hell yeah.”  

Hoisting the body more, Ryan shuffled back into the bedroom.  

Now, a number of things Ryan expected when it came to his partners. Nothing should surprise him after they’ve had  _a night_ , and yet, before him on the bed was Alfredo. On their knees, underwear nowhere in sight, shirt sliding up their back, and face pressed into the sheets with one hand reaching back and their fingers rubbing over their hole.  

 _Well fuck._  

They must’ve noticed him standing there like a fool because one second their fingers were visible and then the next they were fingering themselves; slow and teasing.  

And like an idiot, like he hasn’t seen Alfredo like this before, Ryan fumbled over his words; he was tongue tied to say the very least. Clearing his throat, he held the body closer to his chest.  

“That doesn’t look very comfortable.”  

As the words left his mouth he desperately wished he could take them back.      

 _Why. The fuck. Why did I say that?!_ _This is nothing new, why are you suddenly acting like the embarrassed idiot you were when they first started hitting on you?!_ _Oh right, because you still don’t know how to act with them!_  

“I - um, uh-" 

Alfredo pulled their fingers out of themselves, flopping onto their back laughing.  

“Oh fuck, Ry. That was too good, and it was uncomfortable. Thanks for noticing!” They looped an arm under their right knee, exposing themselves once more. “For what it's worth, that was a hella nice compliment. Glad I can still make you react like that!” They winked and went back to teasing their hole with one hand while the other slide under their shirt. “But I do wanna get fucked,  _hard_. By you right meow. I know you’re gonna make me wait, figured I'd give it a shot to distract you.”  

Ryan stood there unblinking, face impossibly warm.  

_I'm in love with them._

- 

“You didn’t put underwear on.”  

Alfredo laughed, “I’m aware. If things go the way I want, then in an hour, I’ll have your cock in me.” Ryan sputtered over his words. “Until then, I plan on fulfilling that offer from earlier. You still nice and hard for me baby girl? If not I’m more than happy to help you out!”     

Seeing Ryan almost fall flat on his face was always amazing. Alfredo took great pride in being able to make Ryan a flustered mess with words alone.  

They twirled a cock ring between their fingers. A mischievous smile on their face.    

- 

Ryan considered himself a good cook long before he met Geoff. Nonetheless, with Geoff’s input, he became a far better cook for himself and Alfredo. Geoff’s teachings were a godsend what with all the cooking and preparing he’s ended up doing involving human meat.   

It took months of trial and error, far too many evenings and nights ending with mini-fights with Geoff. When Ryan messed something up, he’d ended up taking his frustrations out on Geoff; if it wasn’t for Alfredo’s encouraging words, and Geoff not taking the little fights to heart, Ryan could’ve seen himself giving up.  

However, if Alfredo saying it wasn’t a big deal if he cooked for them or not, then it wasn’t. Right?  

 _No_. After Alfredo gave their reasoning, he’d stared at Geoff in understanding as the older man looked as though he was actually going to cry.    

 _“It’s not like I only eat people, Ry. Just when I’m_ really  _craving it every couple of months. I can’t believe you two are really out here_ _thinkin_ _’ I don’t take care of myself food-wise,” they said, hugging the two of them close. “I have a perfectly balanced diet of both “normal” food and eating people. You also don’t have to go all out for me. I’m not an amazing cook by any means, but just slapping food on a frying pan, and calling it day has always been enough for me, baby.”_  

How they lived this long with that logic, Ryan didn’t want to know, and if the pointed look Geoff had given him said anything, Ryan was better off not knowing. Therefore, he took it upon himself to be the best damn cook for Alfredo; since Geoff’s own irregular eating schedule left Alfredo eating junk food too often with the occasional fancy dinner when Geoff took them out.  

Ryan bought an assortment of high-quality knives, nothing but the best, and watched videos on how to hand them and what they were used for. He spent his free nights in the kitchen with and without Geoff until Alfredo was melting with how good the food tasted.   

Unlike all the fancy restaurants Geoff sometimes took them on dates to, Ryan’s cooking had a mix of both traditional meat, and human meat. When their cravings weren’t as strong, Ryan stuck with beef and vice versa when they wanted human flesh. Best of both worlds for Alfredo.     

So, yes, Ryan considered himself a good cook who had amazing focus. Hacking through bones, jointing, and boning things like shoulder joints, kneecaps, wrists, ankles, and the like becoming therapeutic was a bonus.   

Without fail, Ryan would get lost in his work and still end up with perfect cuts of flesh, organs arranged all pretty like in an assortment of slices. He -  

Ryan’s knees buckled and slammed into the cupboards. His boning knife slipped out of his hand at the same time and sliced off a jagged piece of the thigh. On the counter, the knife made a muted noise against the tarp, and Ryan sucked in a painful amount of air. Glancing down in front of him, he choked on a wheeze.   

Alfredo was slouching against the cupboards fitting their body between his legs as much as they could, one hand wrapped around his leg and the other...  

“Geoff was right, edging is a good look on you!” They licked their lips and pressed their hand up against his clothed dick, pressing their fingers hard on the zipper making Ryan shiver.  

 _“Fredo.”_  

“Hm?” They rubbed their fingers in slow circles, alternating between long hard presses, and teasing taps, a smug smile on their face.  

If it wasn’t for Alfredo keeping him in place, Ryan would’ve ended up on the floor,  _again_ , grinding on their thigh.  

“I can't work, not like this.”  

“I mean... you were so into it you didn’t notice me until right meow.” They unwrapped their arm from his leg, pushing it back some to give themselves more room. “I’ve been feeling you up for a while.”  

Ryan squinted at them, “...you have?” 

“Exactly. Now, go back to that place you go to when slicin’ and dicin’.”  

Alfredo’s smile was too innocent; as if they weren't about to do something torturous to him. But, even if he tired Ryan couldn’t be upset with them, he brought this all upon himself. He sighed, closing his eyes and shuffled forward when Alfredo tugged on his hips.  

 

Letting Alfredo stay was a mistake. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. A wonderful, terrible mistake that Ryan absolutely loved.   

Nestled all nice and snug between his legs, Alfredo pawed at, licked, and sucked him nonstop. Working him up until he thought he was going to burst. Unfortunately,  _or fortunately_ , when his hips started stuttered forward, Alfredo pulled off him and slipped a cock ring on him.     

Ryan had slammed his fists into the counter, squeezing his eyes shut not wanting to see the smug look on Alfredo’s face. He could taste his orgasm and Alfredo took it from him.  

 _Fantastic_.     

On the plus side, with Alfredo stroking his legs and giving his dick a horrid mix of a bare minimum of attention to too much, Ryan was getting better at shifting into work mode; pushing the distractions away for as long as he could. Getting through the lower half of the body, as usual, he started with the legs. Cut at the pelvis, the underside of the knees–so the halves split easier, and ending with the feet.    

 The body gave him decent sized slabs to work with, considering it used to be a lanky sort of person. Once he had everything as he wanted, he chopped the body parts into smaller ones, slicing the fatty meat off bones. Not letting anything go to waste, Ryan stored away every little scrap in their designated containers. 

Tying off the last blood bag, he slid it toward the stuffed containers he’d be putting in the fridge. Despite there being very little blood left, Ryan salvaged what he could.      

 _Now..._   

Ryan’s legs tensed as warmth spread all throughout his lower half. He clenched his jaw, bracing himself on the counter and looked down. Alfredo’s mouth was stretched open, eyelids fluttering as they sucked down what they could of his cock with how they were sitting. As if someone flipped a switch, his brain short-circuiting before rebooting as his body processed everything Alfredo was doing. All at once, he was too aware of how good it felt to have Alfredo swallowing him down.  

Their cheeks were flushed, eyes watery, and as soon as most of Ryan’s cock was out of their mouth they wrapped their hand around him, not moving. A trail of spit and pre-come connecting their lips to the head.  

Alfredo licked their lips, breaking the spit pre-come mix, blinking up at him as if they didn’t just have his dick in their mouth. 

"How much left?” Their voice was shot to hell, and Ryan  _wanted_.   

He cleared his throat, reaching down to cup their face. “Torso, arms, head.” His own voice sounding pained from being on edge for so long. They made a pathetic noise in the back of their throat, leaning into his touch.  

Ryan swallowed, rubbing his thumb under their eye.  

“Good things come to those who wait.”  

“Don’t want to wait.”  

“Too bad.”  

Shifting around some more, Ryan bit his lip when he felt more than heard Alfredo sigh.  _I want to come, but... damn it._   

It hurt too good, Ryan wanted it to last.  

- 

Alfredo relished in how hard Ryan was because of them, and the help from their trusty cock ring. They’d used it one other time with Ryan when Geoff first got it for them, and it was the first time Alfredo really ruined Ryan. They licked their lips, adjusting themselves on the floor. It wasn’t comfortable in the slightest, but Alfredo was on a mission.  

Said mission: stay planted between Ryan’s legs, and tease the ever-living fuck out of Ryan. Moving from their spot wasn’t an option till Ryan finished being the responsible boyfriend he carried himself as. So, until then, Alfredo would continue working Ryan up as he did work of his own.  

They even threw in some teasing touches to his balls and perineum for good measures.  

In doing so, depending on where Alfredo touched, Ryan’s legs flexed and spasmed. His muscles going taut then relaxing when they massaged over those areas. Alfredo would be lying if they said they didn’t love every second of this. Exploring Ryan’s body was a pastime they’d do 24/7 if Ryan allowed it.  

Ryan’s cock was red and swollen next to their face, a tempting treat to swallow down until their throat was splattered with his come. Drooling at the thought of choking on Ryan’s come, they licked the corner of their lips clean. It wasn’t something they’ve done together, but Alfredo was beyond desperate for Ryan to show them his kinkier side.  

Feeling Ryan going lax, they took a deep breath. 

 _We can't have that._  

Blowing air on the warm skin, they licked the head, pepping Ryan’s cock with kisses from the dripping tip to his balls.  

- 

At some point Alfredo worked his pants down to his knees, switching things up in the sense of, his dick was no longer alone in Alfredo’s exploration of ways to “torture” him. Without even sparing a glance down, Ryan knew his thighs and pelvis were covered in hickies; with how hard they were biting him the little teeth indents would be gone in an hour.  

Regardless, Ryan didn’t let it stop him from continuing with reducing a corpse into scraps. For as impatient as Alfredo was, they’d showed some restraint since they started doing their thing, but it was more than Ryan could ask for.  

 

Ryan pried the eyes open, sliding small surgical needles into the eyelids to keep them open, popping the eye out with little ease. The left eye was complete mush and took some time, but for what was left it was salvageable. The other in perfect condition. Having them laid out in front of him, he decided to keep the intact out. A treat for Alfredo. 

Done with that, Ryan sighed, wiping the sweat gathered all over him off his face off.   

He wanted to crumble to the floor, be with Alfredo, but a few more little things needed cleaning up.  

Rolling his shoulders, he cut off the optic nerves from each eye, placing them, with the mushed eye, into the container filled with contents from the face. Sealing it closed, he pushed it to join the other full containers.  

 _Soon, almost done here, just need to hold out a little longer body_ _._   

Ryan’s legs trembled, a harder bite to the inside of his right thigh sent an electrical current of pleasure up his spine. Countering the pleasure, he was more than ready to give into, he bit the corner of his lip. Grinding the skin between his teeth till he tasted blood.  

He felt Alfredo rubbing their fingers over the teeth marks branding him as theirs, making a noise in the back of their throat and Ryan braced himself.  

“Yeah?” 

“You almost done?” 

“I -”  

Ryan cut himself off, audibly swallowing as he stared at the decapitated head.  

“Just the head.”   

“Just the what meow?” They purred.  

Ryan opened his mouth to repeat himself, but nothing other than a guttural, pain filled moan came out. He hunched over the counter, banging his fists into the granite table top. In this new position, he watched as Alfredo held him around the base while their mouth wrapped around the head of his cock; their tongue lavishing the slit.  

They stared up at him, eyes glazed over. It was too much. If he wasn’t restricted from coming, he would’ve filled their mouth by now. Instead, Ryan got to watch himself twitch in Alfredo’s mouth. He whined, hiding his face in his arms while Alfredo popped off of him. Their fingers tracing around the head, down the shaft, and around the skin on either side of the cock ring; squeezing every now and again. 

“Don’t let me keep you. Smash it to pieces already, baby.”  

Ryan hated- _loved_ _-_ how composed they managed to sound with a scratchy voice. While he, on the other hand, was choking on his tongue. 

“Brain. Need, uh-the-uh. The brain. Need the brain still.” He forced out.   

He felt Alfredo’s nails digging into his calf.  

 _“Soon -”_   

“You crazy kids do your thing, I’ll take care of this thing.”  

Ryan lifted his head in time with Alfredo calling out an enthusiastic hello to Geoff.  

Geoff’s eyebrows shot up, snorting, “Wow. They’ve got you good, huh, Ry?” Geoff asked while he leaned against the counter, cupping his face.  

Ryan nodded, letting his eyes slip shut as he leaned into the touch, and following after Geoff’s hand when he pulled away. Ryan sighed and made himself open his eyes to watch Geoff slide the skull and tools closer to himself. He wanted to be upset, but he couldn’t manage anything at the moment. 

“Scrubbed the bathroom down, by the way. Small pieces of glass are still scattered around, but I’ll get it in the morning. I also made the bed all nice and shit if you two want to use it.”   

“No need! Here is fine for the time being, plus you can listen in!” 

“Gee, thanks. Oh, take these. In this house, we practice safe sex.” 

Ryan snorted, running his hands through his hair.  _We practice safe sex until we don’t._  

Geoff tossed the box of condoms, sending them skidding across the counter and fell to the floor.    

“Thanks, boss~!”    

Ryan wanted to protest. Say something along the lines of Alfredo deserving a bed after being on the floor for so long, but as per usual, his brain to mouth connection couldn’t keep up.  

Geoff and Alfredo continued a little back and forth, but Ryan didn’t bother trying to chime in. Whatever Alfredo had in store for him would be welcomed in more ways than one anyway. So, Ryan did the one thing he could do for them.  

He took the eye he kept out and popped it into his mouth, cringing at the taste, but he managed a wink for Geoff when he let out a surprised  _oh_?   

Ryan eased himself down with Alfredo’s help, once he was comfortably seated in front of them, he pulled them into a kiss. Alfredo smiled into it, curling around him in an instant, their bare thighs wrapping around him. When they went to coax his mouth open, he let them with ease.  

Smiling to himself, Ryan laughed into their mouth when Alfredo made a noise of surprise that turned into a breathy moan as Ryan pushed the eye out of his mouth and into theirs. Alfredo pulled away, tipped their head back and moaning as they chewed it in record time. A string of  _I love you, holy fuck I love you_  poured out of their mouth as they pulled him back in for an open mouth kiss.  

After that, Ryan’s brain blocked out everything that wasn’t Alfredo. 

 _I love you, I love you, I love you._   

- 

Ryan’s distressed noises combined with him trying to hide behind his hands was too much. Too cute for someone to become so bashful after having, in Alfredo’s opinion, mind-blowing sex involving orgasm denials, Ryan clawing at their sides and thighs, and a hint of experimenting with knives.  

The results were spectacular.  

They found Ryan was one-hundred percent into all of it, and it was an ego boost knowing he hadn’t tried the knife play with Geoff first. Alfredo knew most of Ryan’s more intense firsts were with Geoff, so having this made them feel giddy.  

 _Including the cock ring and sharp objects more often is a definite yes for us._  

Under them Ryan squirmed, muttering to himself.  

“Embarrassing... was so embarrassing...”  

“Aw, I thought it was sweet!”  

Alfredo grabbed Ryan’s hands off his face, interlacing their fingers together. With Ryan’s help, they lifted themselves off Ryan’s cock, both of them shivering at the sudden loss of the other, and scooted forward a bit.  

“There’s nothing sweet about begging for you to  _hurt_ –”  

“Well, I think it’s sweet because it means I made you feel good with something new. Have you learned nothing?” They teased. Bring Ryan’s hand up to their lips, Alfredo kissed Ryan’s wrists like he’d done earlier to their knuckles.  

“I take it as a compliment. Means a lot knowing you trust me.” 

They let go of Ryan’s hands in favor of cupping his face. “I’m tired. Sore and tired, and words are hard after all this, but I need you to know I love you. I want to give you all my affection because I love you, and you don’t have to put up with me, but you do. I. Love. You. And I’ll say it as many times as I have too because dating me, and dating Geoff isn’t a walk in the park. For whatever reason, you choose to stay and...” 

They hung their head, headbutting Ryan’s jaw. “At this point, I can't imagine a world without you. So, making you a puddle is the best ego boost, you have no idea.” 

Rubbing their noses together, they kissed Ryan’s cheeks.  

 _Ahh, his blush is getting darker... how cute._  

Ryan opened and closed his mouth, words forming before he cut himself off every time. Rethinking whatever it was he was going to say.  

“God you two are sappy as fuck. Can you get any sappier?”  

“Shut up Geoff, we’re having a moment.”  

Geoff’s responding giggling eased them some.  

“I... I’m.”  

Alfredo held their breath.  

“Everything. Everything I do is because I want to. You mean a lot to me. Not just Geoff, but  _you_. A world without you doesn’t sound nearly as fun.” 

Ryan kissed their nose, his hands brushing over theirs. “Can we get cleaned up... my back is killing me? And I'd like the condom off... y’know, messy.”   

_I think... he just said I love you?_

Alfredo stared at Ryan, and he stared back; his blush somehow getting more adorable by the second the longer Alfredo looked at it. His final words finally registered, and an unattractive cackle burst from Alfredo. They tried to smother it down, but they couldn’t help it. 

 _Mine._  

  

Fresh out of the shower and into a new shirt and underwear, Alfredo jumped onto the bed, crawling on top of Geoff when he lifted his arms for them to burrow into him. They buried their face into his neck, whining when they heard Ryan piddling around in the kitchen.  

“I’m pretty sure he said I love you earlier but like. Not actually saying it.”  

Putting his book on the nightstand, Geoff wrapping them up in a hug.  

“Ry’s good at that. He dances around saying things like a normal person and instead says it in a roundabout way that leaves you feeling fuzzy inside cause you know its special.”  

Hearing the door to the garage open, Alfredo lifted their head up until it clicked close and flopped back onto Geoff.  

“You’re right about Ryan not having to stick around though. He could’ve left at any time if he wanted. He even said it, didn’t he? He does what he does because he wants to.” 

They fell into a comfortable silence, Alfredo staring at the door while Geoff’s rubbed their back.  

“He’s said I love you plenty of times in his own way. Way’s that are a million times more special than I love you itself. When I was with him in the kitchen, he said the cheesiest god damn thing. It was like he was saying love you with too many extra words to avoid having to say them. It was adorable, but I get where you’re coming from. Something about saying and hearing I love you has a nice little ring to it.” 

 _It's one of the easiest hard things to say._  

“When the time is right, he’ll say it.” Geoff nosed his hair, laughing. “Remember, it took you even longer to say it to me.” 

Alfredo blushed, remembering sobbing into Geoff’s shirt, surprised he was still by their side, still loved them even with their monstrous appetite after four years together of living together.   

They opened their mouth to defend themselves when Ryan walked into the room. One hand over his mouth, yawning, and the other held a glass of water. Geoff nudged them, jerking his head toward Ryan; they s kissed Geoff and rolled over toward Ryan’s side of the bed. 

Standing on their knees, Alfredo waited until he was sitting then plastered themselves to Ryan's back, wrapping their arms around his neck. Front to back, they rubbed their cheek against Ryan’s scruffier one.   

“Nice of you to join us.” 

 _I need to cut him some slack... I forgot how against it I was way back when._  

“Better late than never,” he turned his head, kissing their cheek, “wanted to get what didn’t make it into the fridge into the freeze, but I’m here now.” 

“Mhm. Come on then boss, lay down and cuddle with us.”

 

* * *

 

Alfredo untangled themselves from Geoff, yawning as they lifted their arms over their head, stretching. Going limp against the bed, they dropped an arm over their eyes while the other pushed their shirt up, rubbing over their lower stomach in circular motions. Considering their options.   

 _Wake the boys, have fun? Go pee? Sleep?_  

Ryan shifted in his sleep, and Alfredo turned toward him, in the fetal position, when they felt Ryan’s right hand swiping across the sheets searching for something. Smothering another yawn into their arm, Alfredo smiled. They reached for his hand and held it between theirs, rubbing their thumb over the back of Ryan’s.  

 _Sleep it is._  

 

Alfredo wasn’t sure how long they slept after their brief time awake, but considering they were now squished between Ryan and Geoff? They’d slept like a rock for a good while. Happy with the arrangement, they felt comfortable and safe surrounded by the warmth on either side of them except now their bladder was fuller than before.  

Geoff’s front was against their back, and Ryan’s right arm was under their head with his left arm over their side holding onto Geoff. Wiggling, Alfredo huffed when neither of their boys moved. If anything, Geoff curled around them more.  

 _Bathroom..._        

Glaring, as best one could in a sleepy state, in Geoff’s direction. Fucker didn’t even need this amount of sleep, yet here he was. Sleeping. By this time, or earlier, Geoff would’ve gotten up, doing things around the house as a habit to keep himself busy with his own little rituals Alfredo has long since stopped questioning. 

The arm over them moved, causing Alfredo to stop their fidgeting. Something they didn't realize they’d been doing.  

Ryan’s hand stopped on their thigh, rubbing along smooth skin. His voice groggy as he nosed their hair, pressing his lips to the top of their head in a-kind-of-not-really-kiss.  

“Okay?”      

Taking a deep breath, Alfredo scooted closer to Ryan, pushing their leg between his until he lifted his leg; tangling their legs together somewhat. “Warm, bathroom, horny.” Between each word, their voice cracked as sleep tried to take them.  

When Ryan tried to move away from them, they held on tighter. One hand gripping his shirt, the other his arm, and their leg hugging Ryan’s.   

“Fredo.”  

They bit their lip, keeping their head down at the hesitation in Ryan’s voice. For Alfredo’s more out-there kinks, they usually went to Geoff since he didn’t mind indulging in new things because he could without consequence. More than anything though, it was just hard-wired in their brain from dating Geoff longer; things like this weren't something that came up too much between them and Ryan. Not for lack of trying, but Alfredo had a tendency to chicken out. 

Which for them was surprising. Or so Geoff would say.         

“Indulge me?”  

Moving slow, Alfredo nipped at Ryan’s collarbone; working their way up his jaw and rubbing their hands over his chest in what they hoped came across as reassuring. Their leg between Ryan’s pressing upward earning them a shuddered breath as Ryan’s hands clenched and unclenched around their waist when they continued the slow motions.  

Alfredo slid their hands to Ryan’s face, squishing his cheeks. “If you don’t want to, we can stop. I’ll stop.”  

“No! I want – I,” he held their hips tight, bumping his head with theirs, “I want to.” 

“You sure?”  

He nodded, “Can I set the pace?” 

“Of course, whatever you want _._ ” 

For good measures, Alfredo kissed Ryan’s chin, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, and stilled their movements. Ryan’s arms wrapped around them, pulling them closer, and in one fluid motion, Ryan rolled over onto his back.  

The sudden switch in positions startled Alfredo, leaving them gasping as they clung to Ryan. Steadying themselves, they scooted back against Ryan’s thigh in time with him lifting his leg up, sending them sliding back down Ryan’s thigh. Alfredo held in a moan and shivered at the pressure the movements applied to their lower abdomen; cursing while using Ryan’s body for leverage, but it seemed Ryan wasn’t done moving them around.  

One hand on their left thigh kept them still, the other tapped their thigh between Ryan’s legs then tugged on their shirt. Letting out a breathy laugh, Alfredo hung their head, smiling.  

 _Dork_ _._   

Moving to how Ryan wanted them Alfredo swung their leg around, so they were straddling Ryan’s hips. Ryan’s hands had a slight tremble to them as he explored Alfredo’s bare thighs like he’s never touched them before, rubbing higher up on their inner thigh.  

Alfredo suppressed a shiver.     

_My sweet Ry. I want to devour you in every way imaginable._

Alfredo followed his lead, running their hands over Ryan’s chest and abdomen, gently rocking against Ryan, humming while they pushed his shirt up.  

_Makes me wonder how many firsts you've had with Geoff, and how many more you'll have with me._

With ease they helped Ryan out of his shirt, tossing it to the floor while pushing themselves further back on Ryan’s body, kissing around his nipples. Before they could get too far though, Ryan grabbed the back of their legs, pulling them forward and holding them still as he rolled his hips up; startling a drawn-out moan from them.  

“Fuck.”  

“This okay?”  

Ryan’s voice wavered and Alfredo nodded frantically at the sound alone, returning the act by grinding down harder on Ryan. “More, more please.”  

Holding on tight to whichever body parts that were easiest to reach, the two of them started an easy rhythm. Their moans breathy and broken with every movement. Alfredo tipped their head back, hoping Ryan had a big ol’ blush on his face. 

Surprised, their body went rigid, a guttural whine tumbling out of them as Ryan’s hands, no longer on their legs, held on tight to their waist and over their stomach. His hips still grinding up against them, Ryan applied a harder pressure to their bladder. This time they choked on a sob, chanting something even they weren't sure of.  

All too soon, Ryan’s hands were gone altogether and Alfredo was left a shaking mess on top of him. Their hands scrambled over his chest while they hunched over him; their mouth open in a silent scream as their thighs tighten around Ryan’s waist, and their hips stuttered. Their body already missing Ryan’s hands on them. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what...”  

Shaking their head, Alfredo tried telling him not to worry, but their brain to mouth connection was fucked. When Geoff did that, it was when he wanted them to piss themselves and ruin the both of them; having Ryan do it was like getting doused in ice cold water.   

Ryan babbled apologies – thinking he crossed a line when really, Alfredo wanted him to do that till they burst – then made a strangled noise turned whine. Laying themselves down on Ryan’s chest, still breathing heavy, they peaked to see what caught Ryan’s tongue.   

 _Mm, Geoff._  

- 

Geoff dragged his nails against Ryan’s scalp, glad it did the trick to calm him down. Nipping the corners of Ryan’s mouth as he pulled away from the kiss, Geoff praised him for doing so well with their Fredo. 

“Should’ve woken me up, Fredo.” He reached down with his other hand and tugged on Alfredo’s messy hair.   

They shrugged, wrapping their arms around Ryan to the best of their abilities. Rolling his eyes, he kissed Ryan’s temple. “You don’t have to you know? Should’ve kicked their little ass out of bed and make them piss in the bathroom like a normal person.”  

“Say’s the guy who started it by tying me up, and refusing to let me go to the bathroom after hours of crying and begging. This is your fault!”  

Geoff snickered, wiping a fake tear from his eyes, “Yeah I did.” He pinched the top of Alfredo’s ears, addressing Ryan. “Seriously though.”  

When he didn’t immediately say anything, Geoff sat back, watching Ryan as he squirmed, seeking out Alfredo’s hand and tangling their fingers together. 

“Wanted to. I just... panicked.”  

Alfredo mumbled an apology of their own, kissing Ryan’s hand, telling him he surprised them too. A welcomed surprise, but a surprise all the same.  

Watching them, Geoff rubbed his hand over his mouth, contemplating if they were really going to start their morning fucking. As Alfredo pushed themselves up, Geoff eyed them. Cheeks flushed, heart pounding, blood rushing in their veins, and their terrible attempt at hiding how much they wanted to grind against Ryan? Geoff wouldn’t mind, and by the sound of things, Ryan wasn’t in any better shape.  

He’d be a fool to deny them all of some well-deserved bonding-fucking-time. 

- 

Alfredo felt like they were gonna explode. Their bladder was too full, and they had too much pent-up energy coursing through them. They wanted so many things, but they didn’t want to demand them from Ryan when this was still something new for them.  

“How about this,” Geoff said, patting his lap, “you come here, we give Ryan a show, and we all get off together. Sounds like a plan? Sounds like a plan.”  

Drooling at the thought, Alfredo scurried off Ryan. Stopping real quick to grab his face, kissing him hard on the mouth then softer on the cheeks.  

“You good with this, babe?”  

“Yeah, yeah,” Ryan pulled them in for another kiss then pushed them toward Geoff, “you guys do your thing.”    

After Geoff threw his clothes off, they got comfortable on him. Alfredo tossed a wink Ryan’s way, but their words were for Geoff.   

“Ruin me?” 

Geoff grunted, kissing their forehead before leaning back against the headboard.  

“Clothes off.”  

Alfredo fumbled with their underwear sitting upright to kick the flimsy item off as fast as they could; with little of Geoff's help, they pulled their shirt off while Geoff got in a more comfortable position. Shimming into place over Geoff's body, they settled on top of his cock, grinding.  

Under them, Geoff’s hands squeezed their thighs before sliding up to touch their abdomen and chest; letting them grind their clit on his cock to their heart’s content. Lolling their head to the side, they closed their eyes, picturing Ryan joining them now rather than later. Opening their eyes, they looked to Ryan, shivering when they saw his intense gaze.    

Moving their hands from Geoff’s shoulders to his thighs, for Ryan to have a better view, Alfredo rolled their hips down faster. Geoff groaned, and they gasped. While their grinding got harsher, Geoff got handsier. When he twisted and rolled their nipples between his fingers, Alfredo bucked forward, their legs squeezing Geoff’s waist, halting all movement. One hand on their chest, the other’s nails dragging over their bladder applying all kinds of delicious pressure.  

Geoff's fingers moved further down, pressing against their clit, and pinching them between his knuckles jerking them off hard. Alfredo's eyes watered, and their whole body twitched and jerked as a series of strangled gasps tumbled out of them. They bit their lip, fighting back a smile as they rocked harder against Geoff's fingers. Like the asshole that he was, as soon as he started, he pulled his hand away. 

Their body tensed, but before they could beg for Geoff’s fingers, his hand was pressing against their pelvis. Alfredo hunched forward.  

"Fuck, _Geoff_ , please – I, let me come,  _please_!"   

Repositioning their position, Geoff hovered over of them, “Hold it.” then pressed their legs close to their chest. Blinking through the tears, Alfredo gulped mouthfuls of air.    

"Pretty sure you want to do more than just come, hm?" He pulled their right leg open, latching onto the fatty part of their thigh. Leaving deep holes behind he licked up the blood seeping out. "Horny from a full bladder, but don’t you worry baby. I'll get you off, and let you piss yourself in due time."   

They scrambled to pull Geoff into a sloppy kiss full of tongue, teeth, and blood which became one-sided with each playful rub of fingertips playing with their hole. Geoff’s teeth punctured their lower lip, not all the way, but enough.  

Blood mixing with saliva.  

 _Perfect_ _._   

Like he’s done a million times, Geoff fingered them slowly, teasing them like it was a past time activity. Alfredo felt a fresh wave of tears pooling in their eyes as they laid their head back against the sheets, exposing more of their throat for Geoff to snack on whenever he wanted. To which he wasted no time in doing.  

With his fingers buried inside them, Geoff let go of their throat and started leaving little love bites over their chest; using his fangs, he made small lacerations over their heart. When Geoff started slowing things down Alfredo whined. They wanted to feel his teeth  _ripping_ their skin and they begged for it too; begged for more scars, but all they got in response was Geoff kissing his way up to their lips.   

As Geoff’s fingers slid out of them, Alfredo thought they were going to get fucked raw like earlier the other evening, so when Geoff let go of their legs, they wrapped them around his waist about to position themselves in place when Geoff pressed them into the bed, keeping them still.  

“I don’t think so.”  

“But!”  

“Shush.”  

Alfredo snapped their mouth shut at Geoff’s tone. Squirming but not looking away from him. Beside them, they felt Ryan shifting on the bed. Watching, waiting.  

Geoff jerked his head in Ryan’s direction. 

“Look at him Fredo, all hot and bothered watching us. Listening to you beg like a whore. And all I’ve done is finger you and mark your pretty little body up.”  

They nodded obediently.  

"How do you want me, Fredo? Or, better yet. Do you want Ryan to join in? Get him involved now?" 

Alfredo’s mouth dried up, getting dicked-down by them both sounded like a godsend.  

“If he wants to, then yes.” 

“Stay and don’t move.”  

 

Alfredo’s mouth hung open in a raspy moan, sandwiched between their boys. Ryan at their front, Geoff at their back. The room was a mess of sex and blood, and the silence space was filled with nothing but grunting, moaning, and choked sobs – which were coming from Alfredo more than anyone else. 

Geoff had spent an unholy amount of time stretching them while Ryan fucked their mouth. He’d been a sweetheart, going slow, but when Alfredo cried around his cock and Geoff took a break to move their head for them – whispering encouraging, filthy things in Ryan’s ear – Ryan let himself go. All in all, the face-fucking was a ten outta ten experience. Would beg for it again.   

Geoff made the tortuous stretching all worth it though.  

While Geoff was pulling out of them, Ryan was thrust into them; an out of sync pace that left Alfredo feeling like they were ready to pop any second.  

Ryan buried his face into their neck and god, having him shivering and panting into their ear was fantastic. Combined with Geoff chewing up the side of their neck and shoulder? It was a fucking miracle they haven’t made a mess of the three of them yet with them being jostled around so much.  

“Fuck,  _fuckfuckfuck_  – I'm, Fredo, I'm gonna come. I - Can I?”  

Unclenching their hands from his arm, Alfredo lifted Ryan’s face, biting and sucking on his bottom lip as they nodded.  

 _“Please!”_  

Behind them Geoff grunted, thrusts turning shallow as he went limp against their back. Alfredo’s head fell back against Geoff’s shoulder, shuddering at the feeling of come in their ass. Not too far behind, Ryan came in their cunt with more frantic thrust, sounding as broken as Alfredo felt.  

Covered in sweat, filled to the brim with come, in Alfredo’s case, the three of them slumped against each other, panting. Geoff praising Ryan while Ryan clung to them. Geoff’s hands wrapping around under their chest, they expected Geoff to pull out, but Geoff’s hold centered on their hips, and further down his hands started kneading their lower abdomen, and they froze.  

“Geoff?  _Ah_  – fuck Geoff, no, no, no! Ryan’s still –”  

Geoff nuzzled their jaw as they whined, and they looked at Ryan panicked. But instead of a negative reaction like they thought, Ryan’s face was beet red as his hands crept to join Geoff’s, pressing a little bit harder.  

“It’s okay, Fredo.” Ryan captured their mouth in an open mouth kiss. “It must hurt. Go on then.”  

This time when Alfredo’s eyes filled with tears, it was in relief as they forced themselves to empty their bladder with their boys’ help. The two of them cooing in their ear, Ryan’s voice hitched a couple of times, a hint of a whine on his tongue, and Alfredo whined at every word whispered into their ear or against their skin. Shivering as Geoff eased out of them, kissing the back of their head while Ryan planted firm kisses from their face to their collarbone. Staying buried in Alfredo as they made a mess of everything.   

Their blush deepened when Geoff hooked his arms under their knees, Ryan helping by holding their legs up by their thighs. Alfredo keened when Ryan’s dick slid out. Through teary eyes, Alfredo saw Ryan staring at where their lower halves were once connected and begged for him not to look.  

“Embarrassing, Ry. Fuuuck, I'm messy and gross.” Their words were a drawn-out whine as they shook their head from side to side.   

“You’re beautiful.”  

Alfredo’s head thumped back against Geoff’s shoulder, choking on Ryan’s name when he pressed down harder on their bladder, and Geoff pulled their legs just so, helping more piss rush out.  

“Ah! S-shit... hurts.” 

They all but felt Ryan tense, but Geoff was quick, letting go of one of their thighs he put it over Ryan’s.  

“Want us to stop?” 

“Fuck no!”          

 

They refused to make eye contact with Ryan while they showered. Keeping their face turn away every time Ryan tried to lean in for a kiss. Before joining them, Ryan had tried to get Geoff to hop in with them since the shower was big enough, but he refused. Opting out for the guest bathroom, saying something along the lines of:  

“You two need quality time together, be good to each other!"   

Alfredo both loved and hated Geoff for it. Every second they spent with Ryan was a blessing, but everything was sort of overwhelming at the moment. They kept their sex life with Ryan tamer, introducing new things in doses because they were terrified something would be too much. With Geoff around, he could at least ease their anxiety, and Ryan was more inclined to do things when he had Geoff’s approval. Alfredo knew they didn’t have anything to worry about, yet here they were. Keeping a “safe” distance away from the second-best person to come into their life over a sex thing.    

Hands settled on their hips, sending a pleasant shudder of surprise through Alfredo’s body.  

“What was it you said earlier? It’s sweet, I take it as a compliment?” Ryan’s hands traveled up their body then back down to rest under their chest, his fingers tracing over their ribs. He pulled them into his chest. “Fredo?”  

They brought their hands up to rest on top of Ryan’s, curling their fingers between Ryan’s. 

“Using my own words against me.”  

Ryan’s laugh echoed off the walls as he tightened his grip on their fingers to wrap them around Alfredo’s body. Soft presses of lips trailing along the side of their neck, mindful of the mess Geoff made of their skin. “Damn Right.”  

The warmth from the steam, Ryan’s body, and Ryan’s easy acceptance calmed them. Closing their eyes, Alfredo swayed with Ryan, enjoying their time. They were content to stay like this until Geoff started yelling about the water bill.     

“You good?”  

“Yeah. It's been a hot minute since I've indulged in that damn kink, and I wasn't expecting you to be okay with it. It's not...” Alfredo shrugged, “normal I guess.”  

Ryan let go of them, but before they could panic, Ryan worked around them till he was standing in front of them. “I’ll admit. It’s not something I've thought out exploring, but is it really any different from me with edging?”   

His hand wrapped around behind their neck, pulling them forward. Alfredo used Ryan’s hip to keep themselves from falling to their knees to blow him then and there. They didn’t deserve this sweetheart of a person.  

When they broke apart, Ryan kissed either side of the corners of their mouth. “Besides, I enjoyed myself, I like trying new things with you. There’s no need to rush because I’m not going anywhere. So, don’t worry about being “normal” for my sake. I like you just the way you are.”  

He swallowed, holding their face in place. If his mouth wasn’t as close to their ear as it was, the water would’ve muffled his words.  

“One might even say, love.”  

Face burning, Alfredo surged forward for a more demanding kiss, stealing Ryan’s breath away if the startled muffled noise he made said anything. It took him a second, but once he comprehended what was happening, he deepened the kiss. When they separated, they were both panting, skin red for a number of reasons. 

“I need, I need you, and I don’t care what, but fuck Ry, I need you in me, on me, under me anything!”  

They tried to kiss down Ryan’s body, but he grabbed their arms, stopping them from getting on their knees. Alfredo groaned, “Ry!”  

“Shhh, I got you, I got you. I’ll give you whatever you want.” 

“Then why -” 

“Because I don’t want you to hurt yourself. I don’t care if Geoff fucks you in here. He’s strong enough to keep you from slipping. I’m not.”  

-  

Even after all the time he spent with the two of them when Ryan took a step back to watch Geoff and Alfredo, he really saw how perfect they were for each other.  

For as much as he loved Geoff, in the beginning when he first learned and accepted Geoff was a vampire, the hyper logical side of his brain was almost always nagging him and reminding him Geoff was a creature of myths. He was someone who, for all intents of purposes, shouldn't exist therefore was lying. Why? Ryan didn’t know, but parts of him were dead set on not believing, even when proof was right in front of every single day.  

After two years it became easier to shut those parts of his brain up, so now it was near nonexistent, but it was something he thought about every time he watched Geoff feed; be it from Alfredo or someone else. Nothing drastic like thinking his partners were trying to fool him, but he was fascinated more than anything.    

Besides, if Geoff wasn’t what he was, Ryan’s life would’ve ended up being a million times more boring. Ryan never would’ve met him or Alfredo if Geoff wasn’t a vampire. He was an important factor in them all meeting and keeping them together. 

And Alfredo, before and after meeting Geoff, they were a person who committed taboo every time they took a stranger home with all intent and purposes of getting their fill of sex before smothering said stranger in their sleep for food. Alfredo’s life was thrown all over the place, and so drastically twisted from this thing and that – whatever it was, it made them uncomfortable when it was brought up, and it rubbed Ryan the wrong way seeing them distressed. They’d tried to tell him on a few occasions, but he’d just told them it was fine. He didn’t need to know.  

They were two of the same coin in Ryan’s eyes. 

Along with all that, Alfredo’s insatiability. Geoff warned him early on in their relationship. He also knew that while they said they were more of the casual cannibalistic type, they didn’t wholeheartedly believe their own words. Whether it was kissing, hand-holding, cuddling in bed, sex, or eating; enough was never enough, and it was rough keeping up with Alfredo.  

It was tiring, but a selfish part of him thrived off it. Alfredo was his, and he was theirs, and the two of them were Geoff’s. It didn’t matter how many other people they might sleep with, they’d always be coming home to  _him_. 

 

Stumbling out of the shower wasn’t ideal, but Ryan could do next to nothing with Alfredo’s constant switching between his mouth, jaw, and shoulder. They didn’t give him a second to catch his breath, and before they could slip and fall to the ground, Ryan managed to grab them by their upper arm. 

“Hey, hey, I’ve got you, come on. I’m not going anywhere.” He repeated, brushing their hair back, holding their face in his hand to make sure they heard him. “What’d I say? No bathroom tomfoolery.”  

Alfredo grabbed onto his wrist, kissing his wrist, nodding. Only letting go of him after they caught their breath.   

Finding a towel, Ryan wrapped it around his waist, twisting and tucking in the corner against his hip.  

“Come on then.”  

He motioned for Alfredo to come to him, and when they were close enough, he took their hands, kissing their hands then putting them on his shoulders. When Alfredo caught on, they wrapped their arms around him, tightening their hold. With Alfredo’s naked body pressed into his chest, Ryan readied himself to support them as he slid his hands down their wet body to their ass.  

Mimicking what Geoff did to him, Ryan squeezed their ass causing them to shiver, kissing his ear. Not having to tell them, Alfredo pulled themselves up as they jumped and wrapped their legs around his waist. Shifting them some, Ryan walked them into the wall to use it to help him get a better grip on Alfredo until he was confident he wouldn't drop them.  

As he pulled away from the wall, Alfredo’s legs and arms tightened further. Halfway to the door, they started rocking against his abdomen, chanting his name. Their voice a little breathy, and it sent a buzz of excitement through Ryan.  

- 

While Ryan carried them through the bedroom, Alfredo kept up their gentle humping, and when they heard Geoff snickering at the two them, they wanted to flip him off, but Ryan started kneading their ass again.   

“Need help?” Ryan asked. 

Alfredo’s eyes shot open, their nails sinking into Ryan’s back.  

 _Oh no, you fucking don't._  

Ready to stop Ryan with whatever means necessary, Alfredo balanced themselves enough to lean back and direct Ryan’s face towards them. Kissing and biting his lips till they got him to nibble their bottom lip.  

_Fuck off, Geoff. You’ve fucked him more times than I have, let me at least have him not being gentle while he fucks me for once._

At some point Geoff had gotten closer to them, his fingers rubbing down the ridges of their spine. “Nope,” he popped the ‘p’ in time with nuzzling the back of their neck, “you’ve got a feisty one on your hands.”  

Ryan made an amused sound and Alfredo wanted to protest, but one of Geoff’s hands moved slowly over their back to their front, massaging their breasts, one hand pinching and twisting a nipple.  

Their hips stuttered against Ryan.   

Gasping, Alfredo pleaded, “Geoff please, let me have this.”  

“Yeah, yeah, go have fun you crazies. I’m going to get this mess cleaned up.” Geoff waved them off, but once more, before Ryan could get them out of the room, Geoff’s voice went up a pitch.  

“Fuck ‘em good and hard Rye-bread.” 

 

Fuck them good is precisely what Ryan did. Hard? Not so much. Unless you’d call tortuously slow, rough. 

  

Alfredo crumbled under Ryan the moment he dropped them onto the couch. Wasting no time in mouthing his way down their body. Every wound, old and new, he lavished in open-mouthed kisses. Down the middle of their chest, he went sucking hard and left dark hickies as he worked his way closer to their pelvis. With feather like drags of his lips under their bellybutton, Alfredo rolled their hips upward, hoping Ryan would comply.        

“I’ve got you, my dear.”  

He made his way lower, half biting into their hips. Alfredo groaned in frustration, trying to lift their hips again, but Ryan held them down against the cushioned seat; working his way back up their chest at a snail's pace. Back to where he started, he paid extra close attention to their nipples. Twisting them until they choked on their own spit from how fast they were breathing. Leaning down he kissed and gently rolled the bud between his teeth while the other pinched a bit harder on the other. They shook and arched into his mouth.  

One arm over their eyes, the other curled back behind them to grab at the arm of the couch.   

Alfredo was one more twist away from outright crying when Ryan came back up to kiss them under their chin.  

“Sorry,” Alfredo hated how amused he sounded, “I said I'd give you whatever you want. Yet, here I am doing what I want.” He pulled their arm off their face.  

Alfredo ran their fingers through Ryan’s hair, slurring, “’S’fine.” 

And with that he squeezed their hand in his, moving down their body to settle between their legs, lifting one over his shoulder. The blush on Ryan’s face a permanent feature at this point and Alfredo loved it. 

Alfredo watched Ryan get comfortable, bracing themselves for endless amounts of teasing. Color Alfredo shocked when Ryan wasted no time spreading them open and licking a long stripe from their twitching hole to their clit. A high-pitched intake of breath forced its way out of them as they thrust up into Ryan’s mouth, toes curling. Alfredo’s free hand tangled in Ryan’s hair, tugging because they didn’t know what else to do.  

 _I want to fuck his mouth._  

The tip of Ryan’s tongue dipped inside them. 

“Oh, fuck.”  

 _Fuck that, I want to fuck him. Fuck him how me fucks me. Slow. Payback._  

Ryan’s fingers worked their way inside them next; rubbing inside them at an easy pace, picking up in speed when they tugged Ryan’s hair harder.  

Alfredo’s eyes fluttered as they rolled their hips to take more of Ryan’s fingers.  

 

Lifting their head some, they saw, from their chest to hips, black and blue marks scattered everywhere. Alfredo rubbed over a few on their breasts, kind of loving them a lot. Even though the bruises were less permanent than the scars Geoff’s teeth left behind, it also meant there’d always be more room for Ryan to mark up when they cleared.  

Dropping their head back on the couch, Alfredo spasmed as Ryan worked out another silent orgasm out of them. With his fingers buried in them, he moved painfully slow, and they clenched around them. Ryan was all over the place with his teasing and following through with Alfredo’s whimpered demands. When Ryan pulled his fingers out of them, Alfredo groaned. They were sore, sensitive as all hell, but wanted more.            

 _Insatiable_. Geoff had called them early on in their relationship.  

It was something Geoff always said when they’d corner him in a more than public space with intentions of getting him to fuck them. It happened less over the years, not because it wasn’t true anymore, far from it. Calling them a slut, or whore was less of a mouthful, and Alfredo wore those words with pride when they were, indeed, slutting it up.    

Ryan had never called them it before, but Alfredo wasn’t dumb. They were unreasonable, demanding, and almost always ready to fall to their knees at the drop of a hat for their boys. Which wasn’t a bad thing per se, but –  

Blinking their eyes open, Alfredo jumped when their legs were pushed up to their chest. Face to face with Ryan they got almost too hopeful, the position reminding them of earlier with Geoff. Their words from minutes ago floating in their head when they felt Ryan’s cock rub against them. 

 _“Ry, I'm not gonna break,_ _Geoff proved that earlier. Just like. Bend me in half and fuck me into the couch.”_  

 _Please god, fuck me into the couch._  

Alfredo’s hands replaced Ryan’s, feeling way too giddy when Ryan’s arms were now on either side of their head, and pressed kisses all over their face. Letting their eyes close, Alfredo bit their lip to keep themselves from hurrying Ryan as he lined himself, slowly inching his way inside them.  

Their nails dug into their skin,  _faster, faster_ _please_  repeated in Alfredo’s head with every readjusting movement from Ryan.  

“Fredo, breath -  _ah_. Shit.” 

Ryan’s breath hitched, stopping everything he repeated himself until they took a deep breath instead of tiny gasps. Alfredo opened their eyes to see him – feel him, shimmy closer to them while they steadied their breathing. When his body was flushed with theirs, he pried their hands off their thighs, letting their legs fall onto his shoulders.   

“Ry -” Alfredo’s voice caught in their throat as Ryan put a good portion of his weight on them, his dick rubbing against all the right places, and took one of their hands while the other kept him balanced. He squeezed their hand hard.  

“Bend you half, right?”  

Alfredo could’ve given themselves whiplash from how fast they nodded.  

From the first easy experimental roll of his hips, Alfredo should’ve known they were in for something. Ryan’s hand holding theirs, his thumb rubbing into the palm of their hand, didn’t ground them as much as it should’ve. The light burning from their muscles and wounds stretching, straining with Ryan’s body on them was too sweet and distracting. When he sunk back into them all the way, Alfredo let out a shaky breath, legs tensing.  

If Geoff was the one who tore up and ruined their body, then Ryan was the one who pulled them back together. Piece by piece with gentle touches, kisses, and fucking. Everything Ryan did with them could be wrapped up in a single word:   

Meticulous.  

At some point, they’d stopped using actual words, and more, a bunch of half things mixed together. Words both real and fake as Ryan rolled his hips in small shallow thrust for what felt like a lifetime before he’d pull out almost all the way then eased his way back into them. 

 

Alfredo’s eyes were blurry as a painfilled whine worked its way up their throat. They felt the little streaks of tears staining the sides of their face every so often. Biting into their swollen bottom lip, from desperate kissing, they ground their teeth into the skin as they came. Ryan’s thumb rubbed over their lip, freeing it from between their teeth to keep them from biting all the way through. He kissed under their eyes, cupping their cheek with one hand while the other pulled away from their clit, and instead massaging their shaking thighs.         

Ryan kissed down from their jawline to the center of their throat, praising them when more noises tried to work their way-out Alfredo’s mouth. The two of them laid in silence, and Ryan pressed light kisses all over their face, throat, and jaw. When the humming in their ears faded, their fingers twitched. Alfredo managed to whip their eyes then left their arm draped over their eyes while they got their breathing to stop hitching with every press of Ryan’s lips somewhere on them.  

Their lip wobbled with misplaced frustration.   

“You good?” Ryan asked. 

Alfredo grumbled, peeking through the corner of their elbow, “No.” 

“No?”  

He sat up, dragging his hand down their body till they were resting on their knees, on either side of him. Alfredo glared, Ryan had the audacity to smile. Picking up his towel, he leaned back over them to whip his come off their stomach, and Alfredo threw their hands up. Startling Ryan. 

“That's why!” 

Ryan stared at them, the towel, and back again.  

“You... I. Oh my god.” 

Alfredo’s blush could rival Ryan’s. They dropped their hands over their face, pulled their left leg around in front of Ryan and curled up in a ball, or what was possible. Speaking into their hands. 

“I – do you like to watch the world burn or something?!” Alfredo looked through the space between their finger and thumb. “My world to be exact! Should’ve been inside me not.  _Wasted_. On me. It's like. It's not as good, even with a condom on its still satisfying having you come in me, but this was... wait. No. No, no, no, no, no!”  

Alfredo hobbled up and reached out to grab Ryan’s arm, pulling themselves into a sitting position, hands slapping on Ryan’s cheeks.  

“That came out so wrong. You’re amazing, it's always amazing, and you’re so good to me! So fucking satisfying having you hold me down, fucking me! I didn’t mean -” Alfredo continued rambling, their words mushing together as they flubbed pretty much every other word in their haste.  

They felt like they were going to cry.  

“Hey, hey, it’s fine! Dear, it’s fine.” Ryan said in a hushed tone, placing his hands over theirs, running his hands down their arms and back up again. “It’s okay, breath. No need to work yourself up.” One of his hands rubbed its way up the nape of their neck and into their hair, pulling them toward him to kiss their forehead.  

Once they felt less lightheaded with panic, Alfredo went limp in Ryan’s arms while he continued rubbing his fingers through their hair. Head on Ryan’s shoulder, Alfredo took a few deep breaths, held them in till their lungs burned then exhaled; their eyes following their fingers tracing Ryan’s collarbone.  

Ryan’s laugh rumbled in his chest against them, and Alfredo pouted their face burning.  

“Stop laughing...”  

His shoulders still shook, but he hummed out a soft  _sure_ then held them away from him, looking them over, smiling.  

“Wait here.” 

-  

Sorting through the sheets in what might as well get thrown away and what he’d toss in the wash, Geoff gathered the flat sheet and the two blankets they had on the bed. Leaning out the bedroom door, he smirked when he heard Alfredo and Ryan having a time.  

When he walked past the couch, neither of them seemed to notice him which Geoff was more than fine with. Seeing them in their own little world was adorable. Alfredo’s whines following him on his journey to the laundry room was a gift in and of itself.  

 _Ah, the best kind of music. Good job, Rye-bread._  

One more trip from the bedroom to the laundry room, Geoff hobbled his way out into the garage and shoved the fitted sheets into a bag already filled with clothes from their guest. Tying it off, he tossed the bag into the trunk of his car. Rolling his neck, Geoff eyed the vehicle, he could go now and burn everything to have it done with or.  

 _Or I can finish making the bed and enjoy the show inside._  

No brainer, but he went with staying home. Being a “responsible” adult could wait a few more hours. 

 

After finding a suitable replacement of sheet and a duvet from the upstairs guest bedroom, Geoff took his time back to the room, hoping to see or hear more whimpers from Alfredo. Seeing Ryan more or less comforting Alfredo instead, Geoff made a soft noise, motioning toward Alfredo; a silent question:  _Are they alright?_  

Ryan gave him a thumbs up, and Geoff returned one of his own. Carrying on to the bedroom and working his way around the bed; making it all nice and shit.   

He was in the middle of fluffing the pillows when Ryan came in, in all his naked glory.  

“Nice dick.”  

Ryan gave him a look. “Wow, how sweet.”     

“Oh, you know me. Only the most romantic of gestures for you.”  

“Fantastic.”  

He grabbed one of Alfredo’s dildos and a bottle of lube. As quick as he came, he was gone.  

Geoff hugged the pillow to his chest, counting to twenty before he crept toward the door, peeking out and moving into a spot where they wouldn’t see him.  

Ryan had flipped Alfredo around onto their hands and knees; their mouth hung open with little hiccupping gasps being the only audible sound they made. Each gasp was in time with one of Ryan’s hands rubbing lube over their hole, helping slick them up. With every sound, Ryan kissed their lower back as what seemed to be a reward.   

Geoff’s eyes trailed Alfredo’s body all the way down to the hand Alfredo was pushing themselves onto, definitely making Ryan’s fingers slipping in every now and again.  

Everyday Geoff was thankful he got to see such things with his own eyes. If he were a holy man, he’d thank God.  

Alfredo’s arms wobbled until they couldn’t hold themselves up anymore. Like a cat, they arched their back, laying their chest flat against the couch. Their legs spread open, trying to make more room for Ryan while one of their knees almost slipped off the couch.  

Their legs flexed from the strain of keeping themselves in place.  

 _Be still my non-beating heart._   

When Alfredo’s movements got a little more demanding, Ryan chuckled, pulling his hand away from between their legs to hold them still, digging his thumbs into the back of their thighs telling Alfredo to stay still. Alfredo made a disgruntled noise but did as they were told.  

Geoff’s eyes lingered on Alfredo’s ass before eyeing Ryan’s hands.  _His hands are shaking how cute,_  Geoff mused, holding his snort in as Ryan fumbled around with the bottle of lube. With more grace, Ryan handled the dildo and lathered it up. Geoff was happy to see Ryan come back to himself, giving Alfredo all of his attention as he dragged the dildo over their hole.  

Alfredo perked up, almost pushing the toy into themselves, but Ryan slipped it between their legs, and from the sound they made, his was rubbing it against their clit. This time, Alfredo's leg did slip off the couch, and they whimpered for Ryan to fuck them with the toy already. Ryan rubbed the head of the dildo in a circular motion, asking them if they were sure, and Alfredo let out the weakest of pleas Geoff had heard from them in a long while.  

If he were a weaker man, he would’ve died then and there from cardiac arrest. 

 _Such a shame my heart isn't capable of doing that anymore._  

A drawn-out sob of  _yes_ made Geoff’s eyes snap to Ryan’s hands. His more than a little brutal pace with the toy had Alfredo burying their face into the couch, but Geoff still heard their continuous stream of muffled moans.   

 _My insatiable little human._  

Geoff went back into the room and closed the door, smiling to himself.  

- 

Alfredo wanted to melt and become one with the couch as Ryan pulled the dildo out of them. Their body trembled in such a satisfying way, Alfredo almost voiced their thoughts on asking Ryan to possibly fucking them again. To use them like they were his personal sex toy, but they knew better.   

 _One day._  

Feeling the last of the dildo slipping out they flopped the rest of their body onto the couch, ignoring Ryan’s cooing in favor of fusing with the couch. Before they could settle, Ryan’s knuckles dug into their shoulders. Alfredo’s eyelids fluttered and they let out a feeble moan as hands worked down their body. Moans turned to pleased groans, and the chances of them becoming one with the couch for real got a little higher.  

Except Ryan didn’t let them get very far. Right as Alfredo was ready to let sleep take them, Ryan pried them off the couch and in a blur of movement, Alfredo went from having a face full of couch to a face full of Ryan.  

Ryan rubbed their noses together, lips ghosting over their lips. “Hey there.” 

Alfredo pressed forward, kissing Ryan harder, but nothing more and humming what they hoped sounded like hey back to some capacity. Ryan had a goofy smile on his face, blush still as present as ever, and the corners of Alfredo’s lips twitched. Kissing Ryan’s cheek, they let their eyes droop close as they shimmed down Ryan’s body till their head was under his chin.   

His fingers traced random patterns across the back and sides. “Good now?”  

“Mhmm.”  

When his chest rose with his chuckling, Alfredo kissed along Ryan’s collar. Blinking their eyes open, they stared at the wall across from them.   

They couldn’t wait for when Ryan was more comfortable with being rougher with them. Sex toys were nice, but Alfredo wanted Ryan. Not anything else.   

 _Ryan sucked a series of new bruises onto their legs and Alfredo squirmed. Face flushed, heart and blood rushing in their ears._  

 _“Ry, I'm not gonna break,_ _Geoff proved that earlier. Just like. Bend me in half and fuck me into the couch.”_  

 _Ryan wheezed, l_ _ooking them in the eyes, voice weak. “Eventually.”_

Smiling to themselves, Alfredo let out a long breath.    

 _Eventually my ass. He’s got the bending in half bit on lock-down and can work a dildo like a fucking pro at least._    

Alfredo wasn’t one to turn down some gentle loving by any means. They were just kind-of-really-a-freak who needed pain mixed with pleasure. While Geoff provided it plenty enough, they were, how you say, a greedy slut who wanted Ryan to tear into them like he really meant it.  

Without a doubt in their mind, they’d have to fuck Ryan first. 

As much as Alfredo loved being a bottom bitch for their boys, Ryan made it way too easy for them to fall back into the mindset of how they used to be with people who wanted Alfredo to top them.  

 _No better reason to bring my strap-on out of retirement._   _Geoff would love to watch that._  

 

After their impromptu sexcapade and mini cuddle session, Alfredo pushed at Ryan’s shoulders, voice cracking while telling him they both needed another shower. A quick promise of no more shenanigans on Alfredo’s end and the two of them stumbled their way into the bedroom.  

Or more Alfredo was the one stumbling around, and Ryan was keeping them from falling face first into every which surface in front of them. Despite feeling like absolute-fucking-jelly, Alfredo did their best to not leave all the work for Ryan. He’d been dealing with their needy ass for hours now. The least they could do was not go full sack of potatoes on him before making it to the actual bed.  

Their little quiet moment of soaking in each other's presence broke, however, when Geoff wolf-whistle stopped them dead in their tracks. It was nothing new. And yet.       

All Geoff had to do was be sprawled out on the bed, look the two of them up and down, and compliment them on how beautiful they looked, and sounded when so thoroughly debauched. 

Ryan made a noise in the back of his throat, and Alfredo shivered at the way Geoff’s eyes bore into them. As they scurried off to the bathroom, Geoff’s cackling followed them. 

 

Soft kisses and even gentler touches later.  

Alfredo realized how useless their legs were without Ryan supporting them in some way. If it wasn’t when they slumped against the wall, sliding down to the tiled floor, it was when they were in the process of getting dressed, and their legs gave out from under them.  

Geoff, ever the protective boyfriend, made a strangled noise when they crumbled because it didn’t matter how soft the carpet was. Alfredo’s body was a little beat up from the last twenty-four hours, and then some. Ryan’s name was on the tip of Geoff’s tongue when Ryan managed to snag them by the back of their shirt. He maneuvered them in a way so when they did collapse, it was onto the bed where Geoff hurried over. Between him trying to cover his nervous chuckling, he smothered them with kisses, holding them in a death grip. 

Was it silly? A little. But Alfredo has long since gotten used to Geoff worrying over the littlest of things when it came to them. It was in his nature.  

After Ryan finished getting dressed and comfortable in bed, Alfredo crawled onto of him. Beside them, Geoff ran his fingers through their hair while he buried his nose in Ryan’s hair. With the steady rise and fall of Ryan’s chest, Alfredo fell asleep. Ryan’s fingers traced over their back.  

 

The next time they woke up, everything was a tad bit darker, the lamp next to Geoff’s side of the bed off and the blinds pulled closed, but they could see sunlight outlining the curtains. Beside them, Ryan continued to sleep, one arm hidden under his pillow while the other was still on their back. Carefully, Alfredo rolled off Ryan, curling up into his side where Geoff had been not too long ago.  

Closing their eyes again, Alfredo flinched when the lamp flickered on and Alfredo squinted but quickly turned back into Ryan when the bed dipped. Fingers brushed their hair back, and Alfredo held on tighter to Ryan, thinking Geoff was going to try and wake them, but he kept playing with their hair. 

“Didn’t mean to wake you.”  

Yawning, Alfredo’s tired brain tried to figure out how to smother themselves into Ryan while also leaning into Geoff’s hand. “Time?”  

“Late noon, might as well sleep the day away. I called the bar letting them know you weren’t coming in, sick. Today was a day off for Ry, so nothing to worry about there.” Feeling his lips on their cheek, Alfredo turned all the way around, peeking an eye open.  

“Going?”  

“Yeah, I’ve got something to check up on.” 

“Important? Free?”  

Geoff shrugged. “That’s what I'm going to find out. You know how it is, I get antsy.”  

Alfredo made a soft noise, moving back a little when Ryan started shifting around to face them and wrap them up in his arms. The one not wormed under them waved around for Geoff. When Geoff interlaced their fingers, he leaned in to kiss it.  

“Be back soon, take care of each other.”  

-    

Ryan wasn’t sure how many hours had passed since Geoff left, but any worry he felt he pushed aside. Geoff would come back, always did.  

Using his new-found energy, he whipped a late-night dinner up for Alfredo and himself.  

Speaking of which.  

Ryan leaned his head against theirs, nudging his elbow into their side.  

“No sleeping in the kitchen. If you’re going to fall asleep, go back to bed.”  

-      

Never was there a day where Geoff wasn’t happy to be home after hours away doing bullshit for the dead. Kicking his shoes off, Geoff shuffled through the house and smiling to himself when he passed the kitchen. Hints of food lingered in the air and wrapped around him. A small reminder he wasn’t in an empty house. He had two amazing humans’ waiting for him.    

 _What day is it_ _even?_   

Peeling his coat off, he shook himself of the outside world and let the comforts of home wash over him.  

 _Doesn’t matter._  

Taking a deep breath, he kicked the bedroom door open. Cackling over Ryan and Alfredo’s panicked screaming.  

“It's fine, it's just me! Anyway, while I was out, I visited a sex shop. Now hear me out.” He threw his clothes off and swapped them out for pajamas while he talked, “Seems like shock collars are a hot commodity people are fucking around with nowadays.”  

Sliding into bed, he pushed the others out of their usual spots and propped his head up with one hand while the other reached over Ryan taking Alfredo’s hand. “Whatcha say? Yes, no? Too much? Test round before committing?”  

In unison, Ryan and Alfredo spoke at varying levels of excitement. That is if you could call Ryan’s glare a happy glare, which it wasn’t. It was more seething, and if it was possible for Geoff to fall deeper in love with him. He just did.   

“Hell yeah!” 

“Get close to me with one of those, and I’ll strangle you.”  

Alfredo pushed themselves up, pulling Ryan close by his neck, and kissed the corner of his mouth.  

“Oh, kinky!”  

Geoff dropped his head into Ryan’s neck kissing his way up to Ryan's earlobe. “Ryan, please. You’re pandering to all my interests. I’m getting hard just thinking about it.” 

-  

An nth number of halfhearted failed attempts later of trying to leave the bed, Ryan gave in to the insistent hands on his waist and shoulders. Alfredo pulled him into their chest, their head resting on top of his while their arms wrapped tight around his neck; keeping him nice and snug against them. Behind Ryan, Geoff pressed himself along his body, one of his hands playing with his hair.  

Pressing his face into Alfredo, Ryan took a deep breath, nuzzling into Alfredo’s collar while their fingers tapped the upper part of his chest. Soon enough, Alfredo’s breathing deepened and their arms loosened their hold on him. When they were out cold, Ryan kissed their throat, and moved Alfredo’s arms to pull them further down onto the bed; their head on his chest now.     

A comfortable silence settled over them, and as Ryan’s eyes drooped, attempting to sleep, Geoff tugged on his shoulder.  

“Ry?”  

Groaning, Ryan rolled over, giving Geoff his best exasperated looked, but upon seeing the man with a goofy fucking smile on his face, Ryan pinched the bridge of his nose.  

 _Here we go._   

“Yes.”  

“Don’t be like that,  _dear_ , I just want to talk now that the sex demon is out.” Geoff teased, pulling Ryan’s hand from his face, pressing his lips to the back of his hand. “I hear you said the I-L-Y words back in the shower some time ago?”  

Ryan stared at Geoff’s mouth, watching his lips trail over his hand to his fingertips then back down again, ending with a soft bite on his wrist. Swallowing, Ryan grunted. His brain working way too hard.  

“Uhh.”  

“It’s cute is all I’m trying to say, no need to hurt yourself there, buddy.”  

Geoff’s heavy stare made Ryan tingle all over.  

Turning his head away, he chewed on his lip before wetting them and sort of glancing back at Geoff. His words half-formed in his throat, leading to him letting out a pitiful sound instead of a proper response.  

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, baby. It made them happy as dicks, y’know. They dragged you out of the shower in record time too.” Geoff took one of his fingers into his mouth, giving Ryan another light bite. “What’s eatin’ up at you?” 

Rolling his head on the pillow, so he was looking up at the ceiling, Ryan shrugged. Mumbling under his breath.  

“It’s dumb.”  

“Hm? I doubt that. Feelings suck, but they aren’t dumb.”   

“They,” Ryan pulled his hand away from Geoff’s mouth, making a gesture in the air, “they deserve better. A better ‘I love you’ than what I gave them.” He dropped his arm. “Happy?”  

The following silence was more uncomfortable for Ryan, but he let Geoff play with his hand again, and sighed. Moving around, Ryan was careful of Alfredo, not wanting to wake them, so he was more on his back then side. Alfredo was quick to wrap an arm and leg over him, still very much so asleep. He rubbed his cheek against the top of Alfredo’s head.  

“Fredo’s just so...” He made another random gesture with his hand, saying a quick apology when he ripped it from Geoff’s hold. “Amazing? Wonderful? I don’t know, but –” 

“But nothing,” Geoff butted, a slight frown on his face from what Ryan could make out, “for a smarty smart guy you can be real dumb. Your overthinking like a motherfucker. I mean, the first time I said I loved you was after you gave me head when you moved in with us. Plenty of people wouldn’t call that special or meaningful, and the first time Fredo said they loved you, they were stuffing their face with the first human-beef combo dinner you made them. Those are important moments for you, yeah?” 

“...yeah.”  

Geoff grabbed him by the jaw, forefinger, and thumb on either side not letting him look away. “I can guarantee Fredo will never forget it. Tomorrow, when they get their battered, sated body up, they’re going to cling to you like nothing you’ve dealt with so far. You hear me?”  

Nodding slowly, Ryan’s free hand reached for the hand not on his jaw and squeezed it. “Yeah... yeah, I hear you...”  

Alfredo made a disgruntled noise and Ryan froze, glancing over his shoulder he watched as they squeezed him, stretched away, rolled over, and cuddled into Geoff’s pillow.             

Letting out a shaky breath, Ryan turned back to Geoff, almost hit their heads together with how close they were. Ryan stared at Geoff’s lips then back up at his eyes. His heart beating fast enough for it to hurt as Geoff got closer with a softer dumb smile on his face.   

“Love you, Ry.”  

They met in a slow open-mouthed kiss, and Ryan’s eyes fluttered shut, humming in delight as Geoff pressed him into the bed.   

 

Sweating bullets, Ryan’s hand shook in its place clamped over his mouth, moans fighting to slip out between his fingers every time Geoff squeezed the base of his cock. Beside him, Alfredo continued to sleep. Not moving an inch from their spot curled in a ball despite all the shuffling he and Geoff did minutes ago. 

He didn’t want to bother them when they needed as much sleep as possible, but it was easier said than done.   

The pressure around his cock loosened and Ryan let out a throaty moan of relief, but not letting him enjoy it for long, Geoff deep-throated him, swallowing him whole and making a choking noise more for Ryan’s enjoyment than his own. The sudden switch had Ryan gasping and clawing at the sheets; his attempt at keeping himself quiet crumbling embarrassingly quick.  

Geoff held his hips down into the bed making sloppy, wet noises as he bobbed his head and sucked every inch of Ryan down. He threaded his fingers through Geoff’s hair trying to tug him off, his voice cracking and stuttering as he felt his orgasm building again.  

Except.  _Again_ , Geoff squeezed him tight and pulled off, his free hand gripping his hip almost as tight as he was gripping his dick.   

Ryan’s heart thumped painfully in his ears and his mouth opened in a silent cry, his hips trying to fuck up into Geoff’s hand, but Geoff followed his hips movements, shushing him all the while as he kissed the inside of Ryan’s thighs.   

“Easy there, in due time, in due time,” Geoff said into his skin, licking and nipping his skin enough to leave hickies, but not enough to break the skin. A fraction of Ryan’s brain begged for a deep more painful bite which was kind of concerning. But hazy memories of Alfredo thriving off of Geoff’s fangs in them made him harder.   

Once his hips stopped jerking, Geoff started stroking him, kissing the head, and applying next to no pressure for Ryan to even try to thrust into. Whining getting him nowhere, Ryan went limp and covered his eyes with one hand while the other laid on his stomach. Considering.  

Biting his lip, Ryan hesitated, he was worried even though he knew Geoff was gonna be thrilled. “Geoff, please...” 

“Hm? Whatcha want,  _baby boy_?” Geoff purred, kissing his way up to Ryan’s groin.  

Well, that got a laugh out of him, but Ryan wasn’t having any of it.  

“Uh-uh, I'm fucked up, but I’m not having any of that.”  

He pulled his hand off his face and gave Geoff a tired smile. “I’m not indulging you,” grabbing Geoff’s face, Ryan pulled him back up for a messy kiss, “that’s all you and Fredo.”  

Sucking on his bottom lip, Geoff smiled against his lips, speaking between kisses. “Worth a shot.” 

A hand slapped against Ryan’s arm and he and Geoff both jumped, not expecting Alfredo to nuzzle between them, kissing them both on the cheek. They stayed still and let Alfredo headbutt into them with next to no force.  

Their eyes blinked open, then closed again, a pout on their lips as they slurred incoherent words. Ryan leaned into them, smiling when he got another light peak on the chin while Geoff cupped their face, moving over him to usher Alfredo to lay back down.  

“One sec.” 

Ryan hummed, watching Geoff pepper Alfredo in kisses, telling them they needed to sleep and they’d be there when they woke up. Alfredo nodded, but their hands held on to the back of Geoff’s shirt. Kissing down their neck, Geoff settled on a spot and sucked till a hint of a mark started to form then sunk his teeth into the spot.  

Hand wrapping around himself, Ryan gave his dick a few tugs and bit his cheek. Alfredo squirmed under Geoff, fingers bunching in Geoff’s shirt then relaxing. However, the whole time Ryan’s attention stayed on Alfredo’s neck and the little stream of blood dripping onto their collar. When Geoff unhooked his teeth, he sucked on the wound and licked up the runoff blood.  

Alfredo whispered their thanks as they gave Geoff a kiss on the neck before they dozed back off.  

Ryan let out a small huff as he rolled his hips up into his own hand,  _it can't be that bad_ , his last proper thought as Geoff skipped kissing his lips, and went straight for his dick. Like before, Geoff sunk down and came back up, giving the head the utmost attention, causing Ryan to yelp at the sudden sensations.  

With Geoff’s encouragement, Ryan thrust into his mouth and met Geoff’s eyes when he glanced down. Face beat red and flush once it processed that Geoff still had Alfredo’s blood on and in his mouth. 

 _Can’t be... that_   

“Fuck, Geoff... I-I want –  _ah_.”     

Geoff eased himself off and kept stroking him as he kissed up Ryan’s body to his lips. Their teeth clinking together and they moaned into each other's mouth as Ryan sucked on Geoff’s tongue, enjoying the metallic taste overwhelming his taste buds. Feeling his orgasm building, Ryan shoved at Geoff’s hand, whining for him to stop because he wanted something. Something only Geoff could do for him.  

“Oh?”  

Ryan felt his blush spreading as he floundered for words, spitting them when Geoff rubbed his thumb over his cockhead.  

“Bite me. I want,” looking everywhere but Geoff, Ryan tilted his head to the side, “I want you to bite me. Like how you bite Fredo...” The more he said the quieter his voice got. In his head, it was an Alfredo and Geoff thing. Hell, it was their thing! Ryan never had the same desire as Alfredo did with wanting Geoff feed from them. He could chop up and dismember a person no problem, but the thought of Geoff’s teeth in him,  _draining him_ , was off-putting.     

 _But new things are good... fun. Healthy._  

He wanted to do more with the two of them. In every sense. Ryan wanted to go out with them, help them pick out their dinner, wanted to watch people crumble under Alfredo’s natural charm and Geoff’s gentle, but stern commands. Ryan wanted it all like a drug despite the balance they all had – were still figuring out even – he wanted to contribute more even if they reassured him what he already did was enough. 

Even if he told Geoff he wanted to be his and Alfredo’s link to humanity.     

He was in too deep and wanted nothing more than Geoff and Alfredo's love because their love meant everything. He felt as though he didn’t deserve them, but Ryan was selfish. He wasn’t alone anymore, and he refused to let them feel alone.    

Grabbing Geoff’s face, Ryan licked into his mouth, rolling his hips into his loose grip and spoke. Voice shaky with lust rather than nerves.  

“All over. Want you to bite me all over, and drink whenever, wherever you want.” He thrust up, insistent. “Start here?”  

Nothing was more gratifying than seeing a shell-shocked Geoff. When he acted, though, boy did he.  

Geoff settled between his legs, easing himself down on Ryan’s cock.  

Having the sharp points of Geoff’s teeth teasing the base of his cock was a feeling like no other, and when they dragged dangerously close to his shaft, Ryan bit into his own arm to keep from screaming. He could almost understand Alfredo’s pain kink. Almost.  

The shock of it all pushed Ryan over the edge, his hips stuttered up into Geoff’s mouth as he came. And Geoff, bless him, milked him till he was shaking from overstimulation, pulling off his cock with an audible, filthy pop. Ryan’s body was a twitching, shivering mess.  

Geoff took his time kissing, sucking, and biting his way up to Ryan’s mouth and as he had asked, Geoff’s fangs pierced his skin through and though. The high was fantastic, and this, this he could understand why Alfredo begged for it so much. Unlike with Alfredo, Geoff took smaller amounts of blood from him which Ryan was grateful – he could see this being a special occasions thing. Until he reached Ryan’s throat, once Ryan gave confirmation that he could proceed, Geoff’s fangs pierced his skin, where he drank in gulps.  

Ryan grabbed at Geoff’s hips, eyes wide, mouth open in an emotion Ryan couldn’t name. Blinking tears away, he felt himself saying  _fuck_ _,_ _I love you_. In his ears, he heard a pleasant hum mixed with Geoff’s own words of love.      

- 

The noise Ryan made had Geoff moaning around his mouthful of blood.  

Taking it easy on Ryan, he went slow with unhinging his teeth, and swallowed down the rest of _Ryan’s_ blood; he licked and sucked the wound till it closed some then cupped Ryan’s cheeks, rubbing their faces together. 

“Keep making sounds like that, and Fredo won’t be the only one pissing themselves.” He flopped onto the bed belly full, his hands pressing into his eyes, “God, I can picture it too. You, and Fredo crying from how full you are, but still drinking everything I give you.” 

Hearing no response, Geoff rolled onto his side to check on Ryan; smiling at the sight of him taking slow even breaths with his eyes screwed shut. He reached up and poked Ryan’s cheek, “Rye-bread? Too much?”  

“Not at all, Ramsey. You’re just terrible.” 

Noticing Ryan’s blush darkening, he kissed Ryan’s jaw. “You wouldn’t have me any other way, Haywood.” 

Ryan laughed, “What about you?” and motioned toward his groin.   

Geoff grunted, shoving an arm under his pillow to lie down. “Nah, I’m good.” 

“But...” 

“I’m fine, you just follow Fredo’s lead and sleep.” Throwing his leg over Ryan’s, Geoff pressed a feather-like kiss on Ryan’s neck; smiling into his warm skin when Ryan grumbled nonsense when he felt Geoff’s erection against him.  

“Terrible man.” 

“Whatever you say.” 

Tracing over Ryan’s stomach, chest, and face, Geoff watched him fall into a peaceful sleep. Smiling to himself as his boys cuddled into one another when Alfredo rolled back over making grabby hands for the closest thing to them. 

 _Mine._     

- 

Everything hurt when Alfredo woke up.  

Giving themselves a few minutes to fully wake, they stretched their arms, legs, and rolling their neck, and joints till everything made a satisfying pop. Lifting Ryan’s arm off of them, Alfredo scooted out of bed, grabbing onto the sheets when their legs screamed at them to lay back down. 

Instead, they rubbed the sleep from their eyes, wandering into the bathroom. They flourished with every ache and throb their body made from hours of fucking, teeth, nails, and whatever else. Without even talking, Alfredo knew their voice was shot.  

Standing in front of the mirror, they admired themselves, enjoying how marked up they were. Turning this way and that, they admired Ryan’s hickies, and Geoff’s fingerprints, and the scaring holes of his teeth and nails. 

Hopping into the shower for a quick rinse, Alfredo hissed when a series of certain wounds stretched but smiled under the spray of the water nonetheless. When they stepped out of the shower, they felt refreshed and ready for a day of eating till they popped.  

A giddy, butterfly sort of feeling bubbled in Alfredo’s stomach when they remembered all that went down.  

 _Ry loves me!_ _I mean, I knew he did, but... he love, loves me!_  

Patting themselves down, Alfredo noticed Ryan was in front of the mirror, face in the sink as he rubbed at his eyes. Alfredo perked up but stayed quiet as they appreciated all the marks. Ryan had of his own set of bruises from them and Geoff all over his body, and it was a look. A particular deep looking bite along the back of his neck, though, had Alfredo doing a little dance.  

 _He let Geoff drink from him!_  

Dropping their towel, Alfredo took slow steps till they were a good distance behind Ryan. A quick glance in the mirror and the butterfly feeling was back. They were sore and then some, but boy if they didn’t love it.    

Another step and they reached out to touch the holes in Ryan’s shoulder. Laughing when he jumped and hit his knee on the drawer in front of him.  

“Jesus, Fredo...”  

Kissing the side of Ryan’s neck, Alfredo wrapped their arms around his waist, admiring them both in the reflection; smiling when Ryan leaned back into them and let his head rest against theirs.    

“Mornin’ Ry!”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty sure this is the longest one chapter fic I’ve ever written and the longest fic I’ve actually finished. I’m really fucking proud of myself for following through and finishing it and I hope yall liked it! Heck even if you didn’t, but for whatever reason kept reading, thanks for reading~! 
> 
> ♡Comments & Kudos are appreciated!♡


End file.
